


The Professor's Pet

by RyuCrisis



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuCrisis/pseuds/RyuCrisis
Summary: What if Stephen's life went down a different path and there was no Kamar-Taj? What if Christine managed to somehow get him a teaching position at a prestigious medical school instead? Will he be able to live with his new life or will he end up hitting rock bottom all over again? Or will an unlikely person help him keep his head above water? 100% AU. M rated.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty then! I am sure everybody who has followed Practical Magic up until now is wondering what in the EFF this story is all about. First things first, please know that Part 2 of Practical Magic 100% happening without about doubt BUT here is the thing. Some of you may know that awhile ago I had somebody steal some of my ideas from PM and use them in their own story and do kind of a shitty job of it too. As an author, this is incredibly hard to deal with as I put my soul into each and everything I write and to have it pilfered like that was like a giant slap in the face. Not only was it incredibly upsetting for me but it was for Erin who is my partner in crime for this stuff too. Anyway, it may sound dumb but it has left me seriously stressed out and wondering are other authors taking my stuff? Are other author's making their stories too much like PM? It has also damaged my ability to enjoy a good Strange/OC without those thoughts getting in the way too. ANYWAY, so what I decided to do (Erin agreed that this was fantastic idea and decided to get in on the action because hey it is Dr. Strange!) is make this story to help me cope with the stress that PM sometimes puts on me and what that author did. Now, about this story. This story is 100% AU and rated M for a reason. It is gritty, and filled with swears and of course a lot of smut. So, this story is completely based on if Stephen chose another path that has nothing to do with Kamar-Taj or magic. This is a 'what if' type story based on if he decided to let's say become a University professor instead and there was no Kamar-Taj. I wanted to make sure that this story was 100% different than PM so this what the muse came up with! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Note: For the sake of easiness and not messing a bunch of stuff up, the University I chose is fake and some of the class names might be fake but hopefully that shouldn't take away from the story too much!
> 
> Okay sorry for the long note! Happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the name of my made up University and Abigail!

_Abby_

21 year old Abigail Saunders sighed softly to herself as she rearranged her all of knickknacks on her shelf just how she liked them. It was her very first night in her new dorm and she couldn't be more excited about it. It was her first taste of freedom and she was enjoying it immensely so far. It wasn't as if she had a completely terrible life growing up. She had no idea who her real parents were but it wasn't as if she cared about that. It wasn't as if she knew them so there was no loss to mourn there. She had been so young when she was put in the system and stayed in the system until the Saunders's adopted her.

Her parents were so very good to her and she loved them very much but when it came to her sister Courtney they were so painfully oblivious to the way she treated her. Some days it made her life a living hell. For a long time, she tried to make it better. She really did but it was clear that Courtney didn't want to make it any better so she gave up trying and just tried to put up with all of her bullshit instead. By some fucking miracle of god, she managed to make it through high school and get all of her undergrad classes in order to even get into this school without murdering Courtney.

It was hard to see her coast through this shit while she worked her ass off to get where she was but she didn't let it deter her. She was better than that and she knew it. Even if she didn't feel like she was some days. Courtney on the other hand relied very heavily on handouts from their parents and it drove her insane. Some days, she seriously wondered if they were ignoring her behaviour of purpose because they just didn't want to deal with it. She knew that wasn't what the case was however much that she wanted to think otherwise. They knew that she could handle herself, where as they were so desperate to see Courtney succeed that they would do anything to make it happen. They were completely oblivious to how it made her feel.

Letting out another soft sigh, she moved to her computer desk, to get everything organized just how she liked it for her first day tomorrow instead of thinking of that shit because it bothered her so much. Their parents had actually stopped by a few hours ago, to help her move into her dorm and check up on little miss tyrant bitch. They had begged her to give Courtney her dorm number so they could 'hang out' together more often and she flat out refused. The last fucking thing that she needed was to give Courtney access to her shit and have her sniffing around the place.

This place was her sanctuary and she refused to let Courtney ruin it. Of course, they weren't happy with her decision but understood it and promised her that they wouldn't give Courtney her room number. She knew that they would keep their promise one hundred percent. She knew that they loved her very much and just wanted her to be happy. Getting into  _Stanvard Hopkins University_  was not an easy feat for her by any stretch of the imagination and the last thing she needed was Courtney somehow fucking it up for her. It was bad enough she would have to deal with her during class. She wanted her nowhere near her private place. She would certainly loose what was left of her sanity!

Thinking of Courtney she frowned. Unfortunately, about three weeks ago she broke her leg falling down the stairs one day when she had been running late for one of her classes and it put her so behind. So much so that Courtney was ahead of her and she was playing catch up. This also pissed her off to no end. Recently, she been calling her a lot more trying to play the part of a good big sister and 'checking in' on her little sister but doing a piss poor job of it. She had been going on and on about a certain professor as of late.

Apparently, this professor made every student's life a living hell that got in his way and he was a real piece of work. Courtney referred to him as 'the biggest asshole walking on two legs' so if she referred to him as such than he must be one. She also started gushing about how hot and 'fuckable' he was and this caused her to internally roll her eyes. Courtney tended to think with nothing but her ovaries and would rather screw every guy unfortunate enough to cross her path instead focusing on what she should be focusing on.

Of course, she expected her to be the same way and wouldn't shut up about it because she wasn't at all. Courtney gave her flack constantly about her lack of interest in the opposite sex and it was another thing that drove her insane. She just couldn't understand the concept that she would rather concentrate on important shit like school instead of screwing as many guys as she could.

After she finally got Courtney to shut up how hot this professor was, she starting going on about how there was no way in hell that she would make it through tyrant Dr. Strange's classes in one piece. She had to hold back a huge snort of laughter at this. If she could survive tyrant Courtney's bullshit on a daily basis, tyrant Dr. Strange should be a fucking breeze. Plus, who in the hell did she think she was? She could barely function on daily basis without help so who the hell was she to talk?

Not long after Courtney finished doling out her quota of mental abuse for the day, she hung up on her not willing to put up with it for any longer. During the whole stupid conversation, she conveniently left out the fact that she knew exactly who Dr. Strange was. She had been following his medical career for quite some time and knew about his sordid reputation and the fact that he was a huge asshole. She would never ever say it out loud, but he was partially the reason for going into the field of medicine in the first place. She watched him save countless lives despite his reputation and thought his skill as a neurosurgeon was amazing.

She had been following his career right up until he got in that accident that wrecked his hands and his career. After that, he just seemed to disappear from the radar and then he just seemed to disappear all together and she hadn't heard much of him since. She had no idea that he had taken up a job teaching at this school. She supposed it would be decent job to take, he could still make use of his medical knowledge and it probably paid well. Despite what happened to him, he was still one of the greatest minds in neurosurgery and his knowledge in the field would be invaluable to the students at this school.

Still she couldn't help but wonder, if he was a royal prick before. She couldn't even imagine what being in that accident did to him. Maybe Courtney was actually right about something for a change and this class would end up killing her slowly. Regardless, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn from the great Dr. Strange himself. Besides, again she had put up with Courtney's bullshit for the better part of 16 years. There was no way that dealing Dr. Strange could be in any way worse than her.

Looking at the time on the clock next to her bed, she realized that it was almost passed midnight and if she wanted to mostly function during her first day of classes tomorrow she should probably get some semblance of sleep. She decided that her dorm looked good enough for now and hobbled over to her dresser. She pulled out a tank top and set of pajama bottoms. She changed into the tank top and discarded her pants. It took a moment but she somehow managed to wrestle the pajama bottoms over her stupid broken leg.

After she finished with that, she hobbled into her tiny bathroom (the perks of paying extra for a private dorm) and went a brushed her teeth. For a moment, she just looked at herself in the mirror that hung over her sink. She wrinkled her little nose. She was nothing like Courtney and Courtney made sure she knew it.

She was short, curvy and had pale skin. Nothing like tall, tanned Courtney and her hair was long and so dark it was almost black. She had it streaked blue at the front. Courtney had long, blond hair and would never dream of dyeing hers at all. The only thing that she had that stood out that Courtney didn't have was her eyes. They were bright emerald green and she considered them her best feature and knew that Courtney was jealous of them.

She made a face. She hated how much she always compared herself to Courtney but it was something that had been ingrained in her and it was damn near impossible to put a stop to it but she was trying as hard as she could. She was trying to so hard to be her own person and hoped that being on her own in University would help immensely.

No matter what the voices inside told her, she loved herself and was happy with the way she was. She reminded herself of that daily.

' _Come on Abby girl, you are fine the way you are. Fuck what the bitch tells you all of the time_.' She thought to herself.

She finished brushing her teeth and then left the tiny bathroom. She hobbled the best she could over to her bed and climbed in. It was impossible to find a comfortable positon with her leg the way it was but she tried. Once she finally got comfortable, she finally felt herself begin to drift off.

She had one final thought before sleep consumed her completely. She was just like Alice going down the rabbit hole for the first time.

She had a whole new adventure ahead of her and she was more than ready for it.

 


	2. The Art of Being Miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Yes somehow I already have another chapter of this done already. Shocking, I know! Okay, first things first thank you to the two people who left kudos on this work! I am super happy you are enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! As you all can see this chapter is super short. It sort of like a second prologue in Stephen's POV. I hope you all enjoy it! I think that is all I have to say for the time being! 
> 
> Happy Reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own noooooooooothing.

_Stephen_

Stephen Strange let out an annoyed noise. Currently, he was trying to put together some kind of a lesson schedule for his Introduction to Neuroscience Level 1 class. This was a task that he absolutely despised but for the sake of Christine who got him the job in the first place he put up with it. He hated teaching but it was a job and it was technically in the field of medicine, so it was better than nothing. Still, part of him would rather just drink away his misery than put up with a bunch of ungrateful, nuisance students. Last year they almost drove him insane, he was sure this year would be no different.

Thinking about where he was now and how he ended up in this situation in the first place, he let out a long sigh through his nose. He would much rather have his life the way it was before the accident however impossible that was. He missed his penthouse, his fancy cars and all his watches. Now he was stuck in a townhouse in Greenwich village on Bleeker St. and drove a black, mediocre Toyota something or other. He supposed he should be happy that Christine chose to try and help him get back on his feet rather than leave him to suffer. Instead, he was totally and completely miserable all of the time.

Throughout his entire career, he helped countless people get their lives back again yet when he reached out for somebody to extend him the same courtesy he got turned down again and again no matter how much he begged. Was it selfish of him to think that was totally unfair? Could the side affects of any surgery to try and fix his hands be any worse than what he was dealing with now? At this point, he didn't think so.

Looking at his shaking hands, he made a face of disgust. For some reason or another, they were shaking worse than normal tonight. For a moment, he stopped what he was doing and tried in vain to get them under control. Realizing that his efforts where in fact futile, he got up from his desk chair and went to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass and then went to his desk and sat back down. He poured some into the glass and took a sizable pull from it. He didn't even bother with trying to find ice this time.

As soon he began to feel the familiar warmth and burning, he began to calm down some. A glass or two of whiskey always helped with the shaking. Sure enough, the shaking lessened to the point where he was able to get back to work and mostly ignore it. Christine warned him frequently about his alcohol abuse and how it was becoming 'more than a crutch' but at this point could care less. If it worked to help the shaking then he would continue to use it. There was nothing that she or anybody else could say that would make him stop.

He continued to work on his lesson plan, periodically stopping to take small pulls from his glass until it was empty. He refiled the glass and repeated the process until he finished his lesson plan and had a decent buzz going on. It wasn't enough to be considered 'drunk' yet. He did this enough now that it took a decent amount of booze to get him anywhere close to what would be considered drunk. Regardless, he enjoyed the feeling of being buzzed immensely. Probably far more than he should. For a short time, he could concentrate on that instead of how miserable he was all of the time.

This probably wasn't the best habit to have, but again at this time he could really care less about that. If it made him feel better at all regardless of how bad it was he would continue to do it and this meant drinking. At least he wasn't abusing the drugs he was being prescribed for his hands. That had to count for something.

He went over his level 1 class lesson plan once more and decided that it was good enough for now. If he had to change it later he could. For a moment, he debated whether or not to get a head start on lesson plans for his level 2 and 3 classes and then decided against it. Those classes started later in the year. Plus, by the time the students managed to make it to either level 2 or 3 (if they made it through level 1 at all) all of the idiot students were usually weeded out and dealt with by then. Usually. So, it made it much easier and less stressful to plan lessons most of the time.

He looked at his half bottle of whiskey and decided that his plan was in fact a really good one. He knew that if he continued to plan his lessons that it would inevitably lead to him drinking a lot more whiskey and possibly regretting the decision tomorrow afternoon when he had to try and teach his first class full of assholes. Not that they would listen to a word he said, anyway. Still, trying to deal with said assholes with a pounding headache was not his idea of fun.

Getting up from his desk, he put away his lesson plans and then dealt with the bottle whiskey and his dirty glass. After he finished putting everything away, he decided it was time to start his bedtime routine. He supposed he needed to function somewhat tomorrow and going to bed sooner rather than later would help with that endeavor. He went into his bedroom and wasted no time in discarding his day clothes. Opening up his dresser, he pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and threw them on. He went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and then he crawled into bed.

For awhile he sat in bed and tried to drift off to no avail. His brain just simply would not turn off for some reason. He had hoped that the whiskey would have helped with that unfortunately it doesn't always work. Instead, his mind drifted to another huge problem in his sordid, messed up life. He was thinking about what the accident did to his relationship with Christine. Not that it wasn't already all messed up before the accident but now it seemed irreparable.

He tried more than once re-kindle his relationship with Christine but she would have none of it and he tried everything. Each time she told him that she could barely handle trying to help him get his life back order never mind trying to have a relationship with him. So instead he asked her if he truly tried to get his life back into some kind of semblance of order could they work things out and she still spurned him.

Of course, this made him frustrated and angry because she had never spurned him like this before. They had always broken up and gotten back together. This was the first time that she just continued to flat out reject him. He wanted to lash out at her so badly but instead of doing that he ended up doing a bunch of things he wasn't proud of (which was saying something) and made his sordid reputation at the school at lot more sordid.

Thankfully, the rumors about him actually sleeping with students were still just rumors for the time being. He had yet to meet a student to catch his eye enough to even think of doing such a thing anyway.

Now, because of what he did, Christine wasn't speaking to him at all. He let out a long drawn out sigh and tried to push thoughts her out of his mind. At this point, he could only keep on trying to change her mind or decide to move on. For now, he decided that he was done thinking about it.

After about an hour or so, he finally began to feel himself drifting off. He only hoped that he could avoid the nightmares that seemed to plague him every night. He knew it was a side affect of the accident and he hated it so much.

Before he let himself drift off completely, one last errant thought entered his mind.

He could only hope that he would hate this year a little less than last year.

 


	3. First Class from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody! Here is chapter three all ready to go! Now we are really into the action so hopefully everybody enjoys it! I have to say a huge thank you once again to those lovely people who left me the kudos(s) and the lovely person who subscribed to this story. Those Kudos(s) are what keep this author going! I think that's all I have to say for now, I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and don't hesitate to leave something on the way out!
> 
> Happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own noooooothing!

_Abby_

Abby whistled a happy tune to herself softly as she left her second class of the day. So far, her first day of university experience had been a pleasant one. Her first class had been Level 1 Anatomy and Physiology and it had gone surprisingly well for her first class and then the class after that was Level 1 Bio Chemistry. The Professor who taught the class was actually somebody that she knew very well. So much so, that it felt slightly weird to be calling him Professor. Her good family friend Wong taught the class and he was surprisingly very good at it. She actually found the class to be enjoyable and she didn't think that was possible for a university class.

Out of all the people that she knew, her parents included, Wong had to be her favorite. She felt bad placing him above her parents in that respect but all of the bullshit with them and Courtney made it hard to know whether she could trust them or not half of the time. She felt like a giant asshole about it, but she just couldn't help it. With Wong she knew that he had her back one hundred percent without a doubt. Wong was the best big brother that she could ever ask for, a REAL big brother. Not like Courtney, who was the worse FAKE big sister ever.

While Wong wasgoing through school to get his teaching degree, he worked for her dad and it didn't take long for her dad to take a liking to him. He always worked hard and did his job very well. He attended various work functions with her dad. From time to time, she, tyrant Courtney and her mom would also attend the functions too. At one such function, her Dad introduced Wong to them and it didn't take long at all for him to become part of the family. At this point in her life, she honestly didn't know what she would do without him or where she would be at this point for that matter.

There were so many times where she reached her wits end with Courtney and everything else that she didn't think she could do it anymore, but Wong always helped her to get through it every time it happened no matter what. It helped so much to have somebody that she could actually sit down with and talk to knowing that her secrets were safe with him. It took a huge burden off of her shoulders knowing that she wasn't trying to do this entirely on her own and he was there for her any time she needed it.

Again, she loved her parents dearly and knew that they loved her just as much, but this was on a whole completely different level. Deep in the back of her mind, she always had this fear that she would tell her parents something and they would tell Courtney behind her back. She knew that her parents meant well, and they weren't trying to be malicious but Courtney always took everything they told her and tried to use it against her. With Wong, there was no worry of that ever happening because he despised Courtney as much as she did.

She couldn't help but giggle internally a bit at that thought, it was so hard to see Wong actually hating anybody but Courtney somehow managed to pull it off.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach started to growl. She decided that it would probably be a good idea to try and eat something. It was 12:30pm now and her next class was at 1:00pm. She walked around campus a little bit (being sure to avoid bitch Courtney at all costs) and came across a small café.

She smiled and hobbled inside. Her crutches made everything so awkward but thankfully she managed to get inside without ending up on her ass.

' _Thank god for small miracles._ ' She thought to herself.

She limped up to the counter and placed her order. She decided on an iced coffee made with chocolate milk (her personal favorite) and a BLT snack type wrap. Even though she felt hungry, she didn't think she could handle eating much else at the moment. Her 1:00 pm class happened to be the class that Dr. Strange taught and just thinking about it made her nervous as all holy hell. She honestly had no idea what to expect when she got there. She considered Dr. Strange to be the closest thing to her mentor in the medical field. She had no idea how she would handle her 'mentor' standing right in front of her and teaching her a class. She also had a feeling that he would probably be a grade A asshole considering what his reputation was like and that made the situation so much worse.

She sighed internally. She reminded herself that if she could put up with Courtney's bullshit than she should be able to put on her 'big girl panties' and deal with the disappointment of her 'mentor' being a giant prick and just try and get through the fucking class in one piece. She needed the class to graduate from this place and she had come so far. After all the hard work she put in to get this far, she couldn't let this be the thing that fucked it all up for her.

Realizing that her order was ready, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being and picked up her order. Because of her stupid leg and crutches, she had little choice but to sit and eat in the café. There was no way she could walk and eat at the same time without possibly creating a huge disaster and that was the last fucking thing that she needed at the moment but for the time being it seemed that luck was on her side. She managed to find a table situated right next to the entrance, so she could try to make a quick exit when she was done eating.

She maneuvered herself into the seat and began digging into her meal. The whole time trying to keep her mind off Dr. Strange and his 'class from hell'. She managed to eat most of her meal before she just couldn't force anymore down. She pulled out her phone and checked the time and realized that it was about 12:50 and decided that it would be a good idea to get up and get going to Dr. Strange's class.

Not only was she afraid that she would get stuck in the chair and miss the whole class (she would die of total embarrassment if she did) but she was also still trying to figure out where everything was on campus. The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain to Dr. Strange that she was late for his class because she couldn't find it. That would also cause her to die from embarrassment and she had a feeling it would go over like total shit considering his reputation around this place.

It took a moment, but she managed to pry herself from the chair with little issue and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Getting stuck somewhere and not being able get out because of her crutches or her cast was a massive fear she had. The mere thought of some random person having to un-stick her gave her major anxiety thankfully it hadn't happened yet.

After disposing of her trash, she hobbled out of the little café and set about trying to find Dr. Strange's class. It turned out, that it wasn't hard to find at all and for that she was grateful. She was directionally challenged at is was and she did not need another opportunity to make herself late for this class from hell.

Entering Dr. Strange's classroom, she decided right away that it would be a better idea to sit near the front of the class instead of the back of the class. There were so many students sitting at the back of the class that knew it would be hell trying to get out of there after class was over and with her luck she knew without a doubt that she would end up hurting somebody with her crutches or her cast and the last thing that she wanted to was give somebody else a reason to pick at her. Bitch Courtney did that to her enough to last her several lifetimes already.

It took her a moment, but she managed to wedge herself cast and all into a seat and get mostly comfortable. She put her crutches aside and began to get her stuff in order. She took out her laptop and text book and set them out just how she liked them.

Just as she was finishing up, the door to Dr. Strange's classroom office suddenly swung open and he stepped out. He strolled to the front of the class and she almost completely froze. This Dr. Strange was completely different from the one that she remembered from the countless newspaper and magazine articles that she's read over the years. For one, he wasn't dressed in the fancy clothes he usually wore and two he had new facial hair that wasn't there before not that either of those made him any less attractive than he was.

In fact, it made him all the MORE attractive if that were possible. He had on a dark red shirt, a pair of black dress pants and pair of black dress shoes all of which fit him in a way that should be considered illegal. The sleeves of his dark red shirt were rolled up just passed his forearms to his elbows. It was clear that he still took extreme pride in his appearance. His dark, intense blue eyes were roving around the classroom almost as if he was 'sizing everybody up' as it were. It was completely unnerving to her. For the briefest of moments, those intense blue eyes of his locked with her bright green ones and then as quickly as it happened it was over.

She could feel the heat traveling from her cheeks all the way down the back of her neck. What in the hell was happening to her? For the first time in her life, she felt attracted to the opposite sex and it was freaking her the hell out. For the longest time, she wondered if her hormones even worked properly in the first place because she never had interest in the opposite sex or the same sex for that matter. Of course, this was something that Courtney often picked at her about more so more than anything else and for some reason it was the thing that bothered her the most too.

She tried to tell herself all of the time that just because she didn't want to fuck everything that had a dick and walked didn't mean that she had a problem, or she wasn't normal. It just meant that she had more important things to worry about but unfortunately Courtney didn't see it that way and made sure she knew it.

Apparently, all it took was the right person to bring her hormones to life. Unfortunately, said person happened to be her University professor who was off limits, didn't know she existed and was a total prick with probably a lot more problems than she had. For the time being, she tried to push this anomaly (whatever it was) to the back of her head. She had to try and get through this class in one piece no matter what.

Folding his arms over his chest, Dr. Strange regarded the class for a moment longer and then he spoke.

"I have a certain set of rules for this class and I expect them to be followed. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion from this class. The class rules are as follows. No cell phones, if I see a cell phone I will confiscate it. Whether or not it will be returned at the end of the class will remain to be seen. Unless you have to ask me a question directly, there will be no talking. If you have to talk to your peers about the material being taught to you then you are just simply not paying enough attention to what I am attempting to teach you. This class starts at 1:00pm sharp, not at 1:05 or 1:15 and I expect you all to be here on time." He paused for a moment and pointed to the door. "That door will be shut and locked by 1:00pm and if you aren't in this class by then it is your problem and not mine. Am I understood?"

For a moment, she sat there in shock trying to digest what he just said. Clearly, using the word tyrant asshole to describe him had been a complete and total understatement. The whole class remained so silent that she would probably be able to hear a pin drop.

A male student suddenly raised his hand and a bad feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach. 'Asshole jock' was just dripping from this student's pores and she could only imagine what kind of smart ass question he was going to ask.

"Are you really serious, Professor Strange? We can't be a minute late? What kind of BS is that?" The student asked.

She couldn't believe that the student had the gall to ask such a question and be so rude. She wanted to melt into her seat. The look on Dr. Strange's face honestly scared the shit out of her. He stalked right up to the student's table and lent over it, so he was just about in the student's face. How that student was not losing his shit she did not know. She wasn't even in the situation and she was just about losing her shit.

"DR. STRANGE! My title is Dr. Strange, I didn't go through years and years of medical school to be called Professor. If you don't like the rules that I've set, then you know where the door is. I suggest you use it and don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out." He stated in a tone that just screamed 'I dare you to mess with me!'

Thankfully, the student chose to do the right thing and not cause any more trouble.

"Yes, Dr. Strange." He muttered softly.

Dr. Strange seemed satisfied with this response. He left the student alone and strolled back to the front of the class crossing his arms as he did so. He regarded the whole class once again.

"Good. Now, you are all to copy the notes I write on the white board and study them. Be sure to study them well as I will be going over them tomorrow. That will be all for now." He said dismissively.

As Dr. Strange began to write notes on the white board, she tried to process what in the hell just happened. She expected Dr. Strange to be an asshole, but this was just on a whole special level. Granted, that student was sort of asking for it being as rude as he was but still Dr. Strange was being ridiculously strict with his rules and she would be lucky if she didn't somehow fuck it up along the way.

She sighed softly and booted up  _Microsoft Word_ and began to type out everything Dr. Strange wrote on the white board. She was meticulous in her work, the last thing she needed was to fuck something up because she wanted to avoid talking to Dr. Strange at all if she could. He was intimidating enough without having to try and talk to him.

By the time she had finished copying all of the notes, the class was over, and she couldn't be more grateful. She wanted to get as far form Dr. Strange's class as fast as she could. Thankfully, she had study hall next and that was essentially a free class. Students could choose to go to the study hall which was supervised by a different teacher every week or they could simply just choose to return to their dorms and used the time as they saw fit.

After what she just went through, she was dying for some alone time to process it. She wasted no time in putting away all of her things. Once everything was put away, she tried to get up and realized that her cast had some gotten caught between the table and her chair. Immediately, she began to internally panic and tried to yank it free. She couldn't believe that she was living her worst nightmare in the worst possible place ever. As she continued to desperately try and pop her cast free, she saw that the few remaining students in the class room stopped to watch the entire train wreck unfold. She saw that Dr. Strange was also looking at her with his brow quirked.

Oh how she wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She could feel tears of embarrassment burning in the corners of her green eyes.

' _Oh come the fuck on! Why me?_  She thought hysterically.

She swore up and down that there was some deity up hell bent making sure she suffered all the fucking time.

Finally, she managed to free her cast and let out an involuntary high pitched squeal as she just about lost her balance and fell right onto her ass. Thankfully, she managed to catch herself before she did. She righted herself quickly and wasted no time in grabbing her shit and getting the hell out of the classroom as fast her leg would let her.

That had to be one of the most embarrassing things to happen to her to date and she had some doozies no thanks to Courtney.

She was so worked up that she could felt something akin to a panic attack coming on. She could only hope that she made it back to her dorm before it hit.

She had CLUE how in the HELL she would show her face in that class again. She could only hope things got better before they got worse but with her luck but that was such a fucking pipe dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Premiere Debut (First Encounter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey y'all! Here is another chapter good to go and now we finally have some plot! Whoo! Just a little FYI I know I promised smut and that will happen BUT I am the type of person who likes my smut with substance rather than just some PWP (Porn without plot) so it may take a few chapters yet. Regardless of that, we actually have a meeting in this chapter so we are now headed in the right direction! Also, like always I would like to thank the lovely people who have left kudos(s) and subscriptions thus far OH, one more thing, I know I say this every time and I know I am technically writing this for mine and Erin's benefit but it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my work too so if you fine readers could leave me a little something, something on the way out I would be eternally grateful! Okay! I think that about covers everything for the time being!
> 
> Happy reading y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abby, Courtney, Jock-twat and the plot. I only wish I owned Dr. Strange!

_Stephen_

Stephen let out a long, painful groan. Unfortunately, he had indulged in his whiskey at little too much last night and now he was paying for it today. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand because is right hand was currently being occupied with a cup of coffee. It did little to alleviate the pain and the coffee wasn't helping much this time either. Usually, coffee always helped but today he had no such luck. He swore up and down there was a deity of some kind up there that enjoyed watching him suffer all the time.

For the better of the last three days, he had been trying to play the part of a decent teacher putting names to students faces and trying to help them understand the material. Yesterday, he had reached his breaking point and relied on his 'crutch' a little too much. Now not only had he been dealing with having a splitting headache all day but some of his more 'rambunctious' male students had already been 'testing their limits' with him as it were as well.

All in all, today had been hellish and he was glad that it was over.

Currently, he decided that a visit to Wong's class was in order, he was the only person thus far in the school that he enjoyed being around on a regular basis. Yes, he had fooled around with a couple of the female staff on campus but that's all it was and would ever be. They drove him just as nuts as the students did and there was no way he would even entertain the thought of a 'real relationship' with them no matter how much they begged for it. Wong seemed to be the only person on this campus with a decent personality and intelligence to boot. Considering that Christine was so set on ignoring him foreseeable future, having Wong to talk to about his problems was better than having nobody to talk to at all.

Wong was a perfectionist with his work at the best of times, constantly tweaking and improving his lessons. He knew that Wong would be in his classroom. He was there more often than he wasn't.

He walked up to Wong's classroom ready to open the door when it suddenly swung open from the other side and a student popped out. He was caught completely off guard and flinched in shock. He was not expecting a student to be exiting Wong's classroom at such a time. Especially not Abigail Saunders. Abigail was one student that he had no trouble remembering at all. It was very difficult to ignore somebody so clumsy. On the first day of class, she managed to get her cast stuck and since then she has almost fallen several more times. He was shocked she hadn't broken more than just her leg yet.

Clearly, she also wasn't expecting anybody to be coming to visit Wong at such a time especially not him. She looked at him with huge eyes and jumped in shock. Unfortunately, this caused her to lose the grip she had on her crutches and she began to slip. Immediately, his doctor instincts kicked into high gear. He knew that there was a high chance of her re-injuring her leg or injuring something else if he let her go crashing onto the ground and the doctor inside of him wanted to stop her from injuring herself more than she already was. As annoying as it was, he took an oath as doctor to heal people not let people get hurt if he could stop it.

Abandoning the cup of coffee he had been holding onto, he reached out and pulled her against his chest before she hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. She was looking up at him shock and he just about froze. Her eyes were so green. He had never seen such a shade of green before, it was almost unnatural. She was staring at him so intensely with those startling green eyes of hers that he was almost becoming a little bit unnerved by them.

Turning a deep shade of red, she let out an embarrassed squeak and extricated herself from him as quickly as she could. Realizing that she couldn't pick up her crutches on her own, he sighed internally and picked them up for her. Again, his doctor instincts were still screaming at him to help her. The entire situation was really beginning to annoy him.

He had no idea what had just happened, but he was desperate to put it behind him as quickly as he could.

He put 'the doctor' away and 'the asshole professor' immediately came back out.

"Ms. Saunders, I see you are as clumsy out outside of my class as you are inside of it. Maybe you should work on fixing that because I would rather not have to abandon my coffee to save you again, yeah?" He said harshly.

She looked away from him in shame. He could see that the embarrassment was positively dripping from her pores. Normally, he would feel a sick sense of satisfaction at making somebody else feel as miserable as he felt all the time. This time, however, that feeling was strangely absent, and he had no idea why that was.

"Yes, Doctor Strange." She muttered softly.

She wasted no time in limping away from him as fast as she could. Relieved that she was gone, he entered Wong's classroom. All he wanted to do was forget this incident ever happened as quickly as humanly possible and put it behind him.

He could only hope that it was a one-off thing and it never happened again.

_Abby_

Abby limped away from Wong's class room as fast as humanly possible. She couldn't BELIEVE what just happened. She was one hundred percent sure now that there was some fucking deity up above or in hell even that was put there to specifically make her life a living hell. Of all the people on campus why in the HELL did Dr. Strange have to be going to visit Wong at that exact time? She couldn't believe her shitty luck. It had been hard enough trying to get over what happened with her stupid cast on the first day of Dr. Strange's class. She had no idea how in the hell she was going to get over this shit show enough to show her face in his class again or even function normally around him for that matter.

As bad as all of that was, it wasn't even the worst part of the whole thing. She couldn't get the way it felt to be pressed up against his chest for those few seconds out of her fucking mind. Just thinking about it made her face heat up. Between how good he smelt and how warm he felt, it did funny things to the pit of her stomach. Funny things that she enjoyed far, far more than she should considering that it was Dr. Strange who caused them who was not only a giant asshole but totally and completely off limits. It was as if he flipped a switch of some kind inside of her and there was no way to turn it off.

Not only was it freaking her out, but it was confusing her too. Because all of these feelings were so completely foreign to her, she had no idea how to even begin processing them all. She tried so hard to keep herself calm, she really didn't want to lose her shit in the middle of the hallway and bring any more un wanted attention to herself. She had already had enough drama for one day.

Instead, she tried to think about the situation rationally.

It was just a crush and having a crush on somebody was a normal thing. Hell, getting a crush on somebody completely unobtainable was normal too. She wasn't a freak because she developed a crush on her professor. This 'crush' or whatever the hell it was would eventually wear off and run its course, and everything would go back to the way it was. It was nothing to freak out about and it was fine. Everything was fine.

After she thought all of that, her mind immediately jumped right back to ' _how in the fuck am I supposed to show my face in that class tomorrow_?' and she internally cringed.

Maybe that wouldn't be as bad as her mind was making it out to be either. After all, it was just a cup of coffee and the whole thing had been an accident. An embarrassing accident, but an accident none the less.

There was no way in hell that he could possibly hold some kind of grudge against her over an accident because that would just be stupid, wouldn't it?

A week and a Half Later

_Abby_

Currently, Abby was sitting on her bed in her dorm with her knees pulled up to her chest and she had big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Sniffling, she tried to wipe them away with her hoodie sleeve. The last week and a half had been the definition of hell. She honestly couldn't think of any other adjectives to properly describe it and it was all because of Dr. Strange. The day after 'the incident' as she now referred to it, she went to his class like normal and found out that apparently, he could hold a grudge against her over a stupid accident.

Throughout the entire class, he picked on her in every way he possibly could. Form making her answer questions in front of the class (which threw her anxiety into a tailspin) and then demeaning her when her anxiety made impossible for her to answer said questions. It was awful, and she couldn't believe that he was being so cruel to her over a stupid fucking cup of coffee.

It was the same thing every day, he was relentless about it. Everything she did in the class, he figured out a way to pick it apart and she could barely handle it anymore. Hell, she could barely handle the toxic cocktail of anxiety and depression that was hardwired into her brain on a daily basis before this started happening now it was becoming next to impossible for her to handle everything any more. She felt like she was trapped in a big dark box with no way out and now Dr. Strange was pushing her farther and farther into it. She didn't think making him spill a cup of coffee by accident could make him hate her so much.

It made her think that there somehow had to be more to it. She honestly wondered if he some how found out about her stupid 'crush' on him or she did something else to offend him because the way he was 'singling her out' and treating her like shit was far too much to be just over a stupid accident in the hallway.

It felt like all the hard work that she did to try and get her anxiety and depression under control was unraveling before her eyes because of this and that scared the shit out of her. She knew that if she didn't do something sooner rather than later, she would be stuck in that black box all over again with no way out. She knew that the only person that could help her stay out of it was Wong. Whenever she had these 'episodes' as she called them, Wong always knew just what to do to help her through them. She desperately needed her 'big brother' right now more than anything.

Everything had gotten so fucked up and her emotions were so out of control that she just never even bothered to attempt going to her last class of the day. She knew that it was a bad thing to do considering that she just a week and a half in the semester, but she also knew that it would have been pointless to try and sit through the lesson while she was this upset. Thankfully, it was Microbiology Level 1 and she actually didn't suck at that class.

She let out a soft sigh that was punctuated by some hiccups. She searched through her sheets and found her phone. She un-locked it and checked the time. She saw that it was 4pm and classes were done for the day. She knew that it was the perfect time to go and see Wong. By the time she got there all of the students would be long gone to their dorms and she wouldn't have to worry about anybody seeing her in such a fucked up state.

It took her a moment, but she managed to crawl out of bed. After throwing her long, dark hair up into a messy ponytail, she put her phone into her hoodie pocket (just in case) and grabbed her crutches. She limped out of her door and down the hallway.

She sincerely hoped that Wong could help her figure out what to do about Dr. Strange before this situation destroyed her from the inside out.

_Wong_

Whistling softly to himself, Wong got all his lessons for his classes the next day prepared and ready to go. It was something he did every day after his last class ended. He was so involved in what he was doing that he nearly jumped right out of his skin when his classroom door suddenly swung open and then shut loudly. In limped Abigail and he was shocked to see that it looked like she had been crying for quite sometime. She looked like a complete mess and immediately his big brother instincts kicked into high gear. He knew something bad happened and unfortunately, he had an idea of what it was.

For the last week or so, Stephen had been complaining heavily about one of his kultzy students who a knocked a coffee out of his hands. While he didn't name names, it took him no time at all to figure out that he was complaining about Abigail and he didn't like it at all. Stephen was his good friend and all, but Abigail was his sister and she always came first. He knew that Stephen had been through a lot of things and was having difficulty dealing with it all (not that he would ever admit it out loud) but Abigail had her own issues to deal with and she didn't need Stephen continuously acting like a giant jackass toward her over something so stupid on top everything else she was trying to deal with. Mental illness was hard enough to deal with without all of that added stress on top of it.

He gestured for Abigail to come to him and she did so without any hesitation. He led her to his private class room office to they could have a talk without getting interrupted by either a student or a teacher. After helping her to get comfortable on his little office couch, he set her crutches aside and sat down with her. Seeing that she was still a little bit upset, he handed her the box of Kleenex he kept on his desk. She gave him him grateful look and took the Kleenex box, so she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

When she was finished with the box of Kleenex, he took it from and put it away. He waited patiently for her to start explaining to him why she was so upset, and it took no time at all for everything to start coming out of her.

"Wong, I had a run-in with Dr. Strange last week and I accidentally made him spill a coffee when he tried to stop me from falling on my ass. Now, he's holding some kind of grudge against me over it and making my life in class absolute hell. I think I made him hate me and I don't know what to do to fix it!" She explained, trying to stop more tears from coming.

She went onto tell him exactly what Stephen was doing that was upsetting her so much and he felt a surge of protective anger bubble up inside of him. He did not like seeing Abigail so upset over Stephen's stupid behavior, but his suspicions were confirmed, and they were going to have a long, hard about it talk sooner rather than later because this was not okay.

For the time being, he had to help Abigail come up with some kind of a solution to make things better fast and he knew just what to do. Abigail would possibly think him insane for it and there was a good chance that she would yell at him for suggesting such a thing, but he knew that it would make things leaps and bounds better.

Stephen thrived on making people as miserable as he was. Not only that but not many people were nice to him in the first place or showed him any kindness which made everything so much worse. He desperately needed somebody to break the cycle and show him some kindness (even if he didn't deserve it) and Abigail was going to be that person.

"Abigail, I am sorry Dr. Strange is being such a jerk to you and I promise you that I will talk to him about his behavior, but I don't think he hates you. I know you don't want to hear it but Dr. Strange has gone through a lot of terrible things lately and while that doesn't excuse his lousy behavior at all, I think you can understand where it is coming from a little bit. Right?" At her reluctant nod, He continued. "Alright, now I know you aren't going to like what I am about to suggest to you, but I think it will go a long way in getting him to leave you alone. I think you should buy him a coffee to 'replace' the one you accidentally made him drop tomorrow. I know he isn't acting at all like he deserves it, but he really needs somebody to show him kindness. I know it is hard to understand, I promise you it will go a long way in helping everything."

Just as he suspected, she looked at him like he grew six eyes balls and sprouted little green hairs all over his body. He prepared himself for the 'verbal onslaught' that he knew was about to come his way.

"What the hell, Wong? Okay, yes, I get that he was in a terrible accident and it totally fucked his life up and that makes some of his behavior understandable, but he was an asshole before the accident happened. How in the FUCK is replacing his coffee going to fix any of that?" She exclaimed in shock.

He held back a bit of a snort of laughter at said 'verbal onslaught' and gave her a look of understanding. He knew that he was being really confusing and she did technically have a valid point.

"Look, I know that I am being confusing, but you have to trust me on this. Have I steered you wrong before?" He asked seriously.

She gave him a look. He knew that she wanted to make a huge stink about it, but she knew that he was right. So, she settled for pouting instead.

"Are you really going to make me do this? What happens if it makes everything worse?" She complained.

He laughed at her complaining and she glared heavily at him.

"Hey Courtney, have you seen where Abigail disappeared to? It's the funniest thing, she was here one moment and gone the next!" He joked.

At his lame joke, her glare turned into a look of complete outrage. He knew that she hated being compared to Courtney in any way shape or form.

"HEY what in the hell was that for?!" She exclaimed in outrage.

He gave her what he called a 'gentle big-brother look' and gave her an affectionate pat on the knee.

"The Abigail I know doesn't pout or complain when the situation gets tough. She takes the bull by the horns and puts it in its place. Don't be a Courtney, you are so much better than that so don't stoop to that level." He told her wisely.

After mulling it over her head a bit, she finally relented and nodded.

"Okay, you win but if this blows up in my face it's all your fault!" She relented.

He nodded in agreement. It was a fair thing to say after all.

"That's fair enough. If it does blow up in your face for whatever the reason I promise to take full responsibility for it and I will deal with Dr. Strange myself." He promised her.

She smiled at him and he could tell that she felt much better now that the weight of the whole situation had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you, Wong. You always know exactly what to do to make everything better." She said happily.

He smiled back at her and gave her a cheeky look.

"Of course I do! I am the best big brother ever after all!" He replied cheekily.

She gave him a look of mock exasperation and rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, don't let it all go to your head now!" She snarked back playfully.

Now that everything was mostly back under control, he and Abigail talked about a few other things that had nothing to do with Stephen. He wanted to make sure that the rest of her classes were going alright and everything else was okay. Soon, he could tell that it was time for her to go and sleep. It wasn't hard to tell just how much the week had taken out of her. Hopefully, now that he had helped her devise a solution to the problem everything would be much better from now on.

He helped her get up off of the couch and handed her crutches to her. After making sure she was stable on them, he opened his office door and led her back to the front of his class room. After giving her a 'big brother' hug, he bid her good night and she left his class room.

He really hoped that his 'solution' would do the trick. He would do what he had to do to make sure Abigail was protected like a big brother should but sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

_Abby_

Abby left Wong's class feeling so, so much better than she did before. She still thought his solution to her problem was asinine, but she was willing to try anything at this point. As much of an asshole as Dr. Strange was, she knew Wong was his only 'friend' in this place and she really didn't want Wong to ruin his friendship with him trying to protect her.

She shuddered thinking that, but it was true. She internally sighed, the man was a grade A prick to her and here she was thinking shit like that because of course she was.

She tried to shake the thought from her mind and began to limp down the hallway. As she turned a corner, she was shocked to come face to face with bitch Courtney in all her glory who was staring at her with a look on her face that she really didn't like. She flinched back.

' _Where in the FUCK did she come from?_ ' She wondered in shock.

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and held a look in her ice blue eyes that made her lip curl in disgust. Of course, she looked perfect in every way, heaven forbid a fucking hair was out of place or a nail broke. She may be pretty on the outside, but in the inside, she was rotten to the core and no amount of anything could fix that. She couldn't understand how anybody at all could want to be around somebody so vile, but they did and pissed her off to no end.

Pushing passed her, she tried to limp away as fast as her leg would let her, she was hell bent on trying to pretend that she didn't exist but of course she refused to give up without a fight.

"Oh no, baby sister. If you think you can just walk away from me and pretend that I don't exist you have another thing coming. You just came out of Wong's classroom and I know you do that when you have something important to tell him. Heaven forbid you would actually talk to me about it instead. So, what happened? I know it has something to do with Dr. Strange because nobody else could piss you off so badly." Courtney said snobbishly.

She fought against the urge to roll her eyes and Courtney's snobbishness. She could honestly shove it in her ass for all she cared.

"Honestly Courtney, do me a favor and go fuck yourself. I wouldn't tell you shit even if you were the last person on this fucking planet and the only one who pisses me off that much is you." She hissed angrily.

No bothering to wait for Courtney's response, she flipped her off with both hands and limped away as fast as she could. She outright refused to spend another second in her presence fuck that noise. She let out a frustrated snarl. She knew that rumors spread like wildfire in this place and everybody witnessed Dr. Strange treating her like shit. She could only imagine what kind of shit people were making up about it.

Because she was so behind, Courtney was a class ahead of her (go figure that) but that did not mean that she wouldn't catch wind of said rumors. She knew that Courtney still had a huge thing for Dr. Strange and wanted to know what happened with her and Dr. Strange to either use it against her or for her gain.

She highly doubted that Dr. Strange would want anything to do with bitch Courtney but that wouldn't stop her from trying and taking down anybody who got in her way and that meant her especially. She sighed softly to herself.

For now, she decided that her best bet would just be to forget about it and try to concentrate on making Dr. Strange stop treating her like shit. Courtney would never find out what she talked to Wong about or what really happened anyway. She would make sure of that.

She finally reached her dorm and let out a relieved noise. She was so ready to put this crazy day behind her and start fresh tomorrow.

Half way to her door, she saw that 'jock-twat' was loitering down the hallway sort of looking at her. 'Jock twat' is what she called that male student who questioned Dr. Strange's rules on the first day of class. She had no idea what his real name was, but he looked like a jock and acted like a giant twat. So, the name 'jock-twat' was born.

' _What in the hell is HE hanging around here for_?' She thought to herself.

She was certain that his dorm wasn't around here because it was her first time seeing him here.

At first, she wondered if he was just waiting for somebody but he was he was looking at her with a look that she had no idea what it was.

Totally confused, she decided to ignore whatever it was that he was doing for now and entered her dorm.

She had far too much other shit on her plate to deal with at the moment, anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. From Asshole to Asshole in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everybody! So we in the part of our programming where things begin to change between Stephen and Abby. Again, I wanted to make it realistic so right now they are forming sort of a bizarre friendship and then of course the good stuff happens down the road. I think considering that she's a student and he is a teacher it might take a couple chapters for them to accept the way the relationship is going. Plus, there will be a bunch of road blocks they have to sort of get by, namely Jock-twat and of course big ol bitch Courtney too! Also, considering the way Stephen is functioning right now (not very well) it will take a lot of convincing from Abby that this a good thing all together but trust me when I saw the wait will be well worth it!
> 
> Note: As always, I want to thank everybody for the kudos(s) and subscriptions I have gotten thus far. However, I and Erin (who helps me write this story) would love to see people commenting too! I am dying to see what people think of how I am weaving the characters of Dr. Strange into this story in such a AU way. While we know that we are writing this story for our benefit and to make us happy, feedback is like our bread and butter. It's difficult to tell whether whether we are doing a good job with very little feedback. If you awesome readers could leave me something on the way out, Erin and I would be forever grateful! 
> 
> OKAY! I think that is it for now! I hope you all enjoy reading Stephen's transition from 'asshole' to 'asshole in shining armor' as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Abby, Courtney and jock-twat. I would love to own me some Dr. Strange though!

_Abby_

Fidgeting nervously, Abby stood in the little café that she discovered on her first day of class desperately trying to work up the nerve to limp up to the counter and order Dr. Strange a coffee. She couldn't BELIEVE that she was actually considering doing something that was so insane but she needed Dr. Strange to stop treating her like shit for the sake of her sanity at this point. She knew that there was no way in HELL that she could go on the way she was for the rest of the semester. She had to do SOMETHING. As much she thought that this whole thing was completely crazy, Wong had never steered her wrong before and she knew that she could trust him. If Wong said it would work, then it would probably work.

Sighing softly, she checked her phone and saw that it was 12:30pm and she knew that she was running out of time to make a decision if she wanted to get to Dr. Strange's class on time with the coffee with her stupid leg and crutches.

' _Come on Abby girl, you are braver than this. You can do this!_ ' She thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she limped up to the counter and place an order for a black coffee. She had no idea what Dr. Strange actually took in his coffee so she thought black would be the best way to go. She still couldn't believe that she was attempting to do this, but Wong was right. She was not a complainer, nor did she back down from a situation when it became hard to deal with. She took the bull by the horns and got shit done. She never whined or complained about it either. That was something bitch Courtney always did until she got her way and somebody dealt with the situation for her. She outright refused to be like that. She never wanted to be like Courtney in any way EVER.

After she ordered the coffee, she picked it up off of the counter and carefully limped out of the café. The last thing she wanted to do was spill it before she even got to Dr. Strange's classroom, she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do if she did that. Somehow, she managed to make it to Dr. Strange's classroom without either dropping the coffee or falling onto her ass or a combination of both. She took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

Limping up to Dr. Strange's desk, she gently placed the coffee cup down onto it and then turned around. She almost melted into the ground when she saw that the entire class was now staring at her. Not only was the entire class staring at her, but Dr. Strange was also looking at her with his brow quirked. He was looking at her so intensely that it made her insides churn and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Looking away quickly, she hobbled up to her seat and sat down.

As she got her laptop and her notes out, Dr. Strange stalked toward her table and she swallowed hard. Why oh why, she agree to do this in the first place? He leaned forward slightly and was still looking at with a look that made her hope the ground swallowed her whole. Those dark, stormy blue eyes of his were boring into her bright green ones.

"Ms. Saunders, are you to stay after class. I want to have a word with you." He stated harshly.

She was internally screaming. She could do nothing but nod. She wanted to murder Wong right now.

"Yes, Doctor Strange." She muttered softly.

Wordlessly, he turned back around and stalked back to the front of the class. He began to write notes on the white board. She booted up  _Microsoft Word_ on her laptop and tried her best to copy all of the notes with her usual attention to detail but she could hardly concentrate on the task at hand. All she could think about was what kind of fresh hell she would have to deal with when Dr. Strange talked to her after class. When she got free of this mess, she and Wong were going to have a long talk and she would never listen to his 'advice' again.

Thankfully, today happened to be a 'copy the notes written on the white board' day and not a 'go over said notes' day. This meant that Dr. Strange couldn't call her to the front of the class and humiliate her so that was one bonus. After she finished with the notes, she started on an assignment he gave out a couple of days ago. She worked on that until the class was up. When class was finished, she began to put away her things as slowly as possible. As fruitless as it was, she way trying delay the inevitable.

When the last student left the classroom, she worked up the courage to limp up to Dr. Strange's desk. He was sitting behind it, with his arms crossed. He un-crossed his arms and placed the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Ms. Saunders, would you care to explain the meaning behind this?" He asked, gesturing to the cup of coffee.

At his question, she couldn't help the look of complete confusion that formed on her face. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about. All she tried to do was replace the cup of coffee she accidentally made him spill, why in the hell would there be any other meaning behind it? She decided to voice her confusion.

"Meaning? What meaning? I was just trying to replace the cup of coffee I made you spill." She explained in confusion.

Dr. Strange gave her a hard look that made her shudder internally.

"You mean to tell me that there is no ulterior motive behind you replacing the cup of coffee you made me spill at all?" He questioned.

Her look of confusion worsened, she had no idea what he meant by ulterior motive. Apparently, the look on her face was all he needed to come to some kind of conclusion. What that was, she had no idea.

He let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"Never mind what I said. You are dismissed, Ms. Saunders." He said dismissively.

Now not only was she completely confused but now she was shocked too. She had expected him to be a lot more harsh or angry about the whole thing. It was a little weird and she truly wondered what she did to make him make up his mind so quickly. She decided that it would be best to do as he asked before he suddenly changed his mind or decided to be angry at her about it after all. She wasted no time in limping out of his class room as fast as her stupid leg would let her.

Thankfully, her next class was study hall and it was pretty much stress free. Normally, she would just go back to her dorm and study on her own for the hour, but Wong had mentioned to her that it was his turn to supervise study hall and she knew she would be able to talk to Wong for a bit after the hour was done before she headed to her next class.

Limping towards the study hall, she thought about Dr. Strange and his ulterior motive, she wondered if replacing the coffee didn't work a little bit. The class went better than any she had with him thus far and he didn't seem mad at her for doing at it. Just shocked maybe? She had no idea how else to describe how he acted. She thought long and hard about just what in the hell he could mean by ulterior motive until it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Did he think she was trying to flirt with him or something? The mere thought of that made her blush from the tips of her feet all the way up to the top of her head. She couldn't BELIEVE he thought that at all and the worst part was she was totally clueless about it in front of him. How embarrassing was that?

She sighed softly, she supposed the situation could be worse at least he knew without a doubt now that all she really wanted to do was replace the coffee and that's all that mattered.

For the time being, she decided to let all that go and just concentrate on trying to get to study hall on time. She had just about reached the end of the hallway when four boys that were in Dr. Strange's class with her rounded the corner. As soon as they realized she was there, she could tell that they were planning something it probably wasn't good. They looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl. She had no idea why they would be looking at HER in such a way in the first place.

For the time being, she was stuck in sweats until her cast came off (because no other pants fit over it) and she had just given a teacher a coffee like a giant teacher's pet. She had no idea how any of that made them want to give her the time of day, but it did and all of it was making her extremely uncomfortable. There was four of them and only one of her. She had no idea how in the hell she was going to escape them.

Swallowing hard, she tried to back away and that only made them come closer to her. She began to panic internally. Just what in the FUCK was she going to do?

Back in Stephen's Classroom

_Stephen_

Stephen sat at his desk and stared at the cup of coffee still sitting on it. He knew it was 'lame' for lack of a better term, but he just couldn't help it. He would never ever admit it out loud but when he saw Abigail limping into his classroom with the cup of coffee in her hand he had been shocked. He had deliberately treated her like crap for the better part of a week and a half and yet she still saw it fit to replace the coffee she accidently made him spill when he didn't deserve it at all. Yet, she did it anyway.

Of course, after the initial shock wore off he immediately began thinking that there had to be some kind of ulterior motive because nobody ever did anything like that for him unless there was one. Especially, somebody  _female_. He had dealt with enough females in his life that if they did something like that for him there was always a reason for it or they wanted 'something' in return for it.

When he questioned her about it after class, it became painfully clear very quickly that she was genuinely just trying to replace the coffee that she had made him spill and there most definitely was no ulterior motive behind it. She had been so completely confused by the whole thing that he wasn't even sure that she knew what he meant by 'ulterior motive'.

He had never met anybody so innocent in all his life. She positively reeked of innocence and for some reason he didn't even want to begin to decipher, this drew him to her and that positively freaked him out. For the time being, he decided the drop the train of thought as quickly as he humanly could and try to forget he even thought it in the first place. His life was already messed up enough and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse.

Considering that he had no more classes today, he decided that his best course of action would be to go home and have a date with his liquor cabinet. He knew he would feel a lot better after he did. Getting up from his desk, he disposed of the now cold cup of coffee and wasted no time in leaving his classroom. He decided to leave all of his lesson plans in his office because he knew that he wouldn't be in the right frame of mind to work on them anyway.

He walked until he reached the end of the hallway and then came across a sight that made him stop in his tracks and his blood run cold. Four of Abigail's male classmates had her cornered and she looked completely petrified. Realizing that they were harassing her about bringing him the coffee, his anger at the situation increased tenfold.

He frowned, he thought that these idiots would be passed this type of 'high school' behaviour this age but apparently not. He saw that one of them looked like he was about to kick Abigail's crutches out from under her and decided that he had seen enough. He had to put a stop to this sordid display before she got hurt. This wasn't the 'asshole professor' or 'the doctor' talking, this was something else that did not want to see Abigail harassed or injured by these vile little pricks he was forced to call 'students'.

He stalked up to Abigail and the four little shits without a second thought. Abigail looked at him with such fear in her big green eyes. They were begging him to her help her. It made his insides twist uncomfortably, he refused to examine why that was and instead concentrated on getting the students away from her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled angrily.

Immediately, three of the four students stopped what they were doing clearly shocked at being caught but the 'ring leader' of the bunch just gave him a defiant grin which caused his temper to flare up and simmer even closer to the surface. He tamped it down, as much as he wanted to put the student in his place 'his way' he knew with his sordid reputation the way it was already it wouldn't look good on his already tarnished record.

Instead, he placed himself between Abigail and the 'ring leader' student so there was no chance of the little asshole hurting her. The student continued to look at him defiantly.

"You're just a professor! It's not as if you actually have any power over me!" The student said defiantly.

At what the student said, he was forced once again exercise extreme self control. He glared at the student in a way that should have melted him into the ground. He would prove to the little asshole just how wrong he was.

"Oh, so I hold no power over you, do I? I'm sure Dean Ancient would just love to hear about you deliberately trying to hurt a fellow student, you vile little shit." He hissed angrily.

With a sick sense of satisfaction, he watched the student turn pale. He crossed his arms over his chest and the student flinched away.

"Come on, guys. Let's bounce." He stuttered.

The students wasted no time in leaving the hallway. He waited until they were gone completely before he turned to face Abigail. She was shaking like a leaf and frozen in place. He looked at her protectively, he could see the signs of a panic attack coming on from a mile away. She was unfocused and breathing quickly. He had to get her into a quiet place so she could try and calm down before her panic attack got out of control and she began to hyperventilate.

"Come with me." He murmured softly.

As gently as he could, he helped her down the hallway and back into his classroom. He led her to his private classroom office. After helping her to sit on the couch he kept in there, he set her crutches aside and went to go find her a water bottle. He kept a stash of water bottles in the last drawer of his desk for the days that he felt too hideous after drinking too much to eat or drink anything else. He fished one out and cracked it open (but kept the lid on so she wouldn't spill any of it) and handed it to her. She took it from him but was too worked up to drink from it at the moment so he had to do something to get her to focus on him. He hoped simply speaking to her would be enough.

"Abigail, look at me." He coaxed gently.

She didn't look at him and he sighed internally. He couldn't believe what he was about to try and do but he didn't think he was pushing any boundaries. He desperately needed some way to get her to focus on him rather than being distressed. He reached out and gently placed his large hand on her knee.

At the sudden contact, her head snapped up and she looked at him with huge green eyes.

"That's it Abigail, focus on me and my breathing." He encouraged.

He breathed deeply, and she started trying to breath with him. Thankfully, he saw that it was working and she was beginning to calm down a little bit. He started stroking her knee with his thumb and that seemed to help even more.

"That's it." He said soothingly.

He continued to breath with her until she was finally calm enough to start drinking water. Since she was still quite shaky, he opened the bottle all the way for her and she took it from him. She gave him a grateful look and guzzled about half of it down. Now that he felt that she was mostly back to herself once again, he got up from his crouched position in front of her and sat down beside her instead.

After she finished guzzling the water, she turned to him and gave him a funny look that he was having difficulty deciphering. He quirked his brow at her.

"Look, not that I am completely grateful that you helped me through this because I am but why did you do it instead of leaving me to suffer?" She asked bluntly.

He tried to hide his shock at her blunt question. He half expected her to be embarrassed about the whole thing not ask him a question like that. Now, he was internally panicking a bit. He had to figure out something to tell her that wasn't ' _well, for some reason that I can't even begin to decipher, I am feeling strangely protective over you and I couldn't let those boys hurt you or leave you suffer though a panic attack on your own'_. He shuddered at the thought of telling her that. He had to come up with something else.

"Well, you did bring me that coffee, so it seemed fair to me." She gave him a look and he quickly added. "Plus, despite what my reputation around this place might tell you, I am not a monster and I didn't want to see an innocent person suffer."

Thankfully, she seemed to buy his explanation (not that it was a total lie) and he breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Anyway, now that you are better I think it's time you head to study hall before you are late" He told her.

She nodded in agreement and started to get up off the couch. She grabbed her things and he grabbed her crutches. After making sure that she was steady on her feet, he opened his office door for her, so she could leave. Before she did, she turned to him and gave him a genuine, innocent smile.

Those big green eyes of hers were shining at him and he felt his insides constrict again. He tried desperately to ignore it.

"Thank you for helping me, Doctor Strange. I really do appreciate it." She said gratefully.

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he inclined his head.

"You are welcome, Abigail" He replied, he meant every word.

After Abigail left his office completely, he went to the couch and collapsed down onto it. He put his head in his hands. He had no idea how to process any of what just happened. For the first time in he didn't even know how long, he was feeling some kind of emotion toward somebody that wasn't Wong or  _Christine._ A traitor thought popped into his mind,  _maybe it wasn't such a bad thing_.

It wasn't as if the feelings were romantic in nature anyway, it was more a need to protect her and a want to get to know her more than anything. Was that really so bad? Because she is was his student, probably. He wasn't so much worried about what would happen to him if he let it progress because reputation was already so tarnished.

It was all about what might happen to her. She was so sweet and innocent. She didn't deserve to have her reputation sullied no matter how innocent this all was. Considering what he already walked in on, other students would pick on her and that is the last thing he wanted. Then again, what would happen if he decided to leave her alone?

The other day, he overheard another class mate of Abigail's talking about her in a way that he didn't like. Judging from the way she acted around him, she was so innocent that he was certain that she would have no idea what to do if somebody of the opposite sex started perusing her and that caused the protectiveness to flare up in his gut again. He had no idea what to do about any of it.

He let out a long, frustrated groan and ran his hands through his hair. He pulled his hands back and saw that they were shaking far more than usual. This of course caused him to make a face of disgust. He needed his liquor cabinet more than ever now.

Getting up from the couch, he left his private office and then left his classroom all together. All he cared about now was getting back to his townhouse, so he could get to said liquor cabinet and try figure out a way to drink himself into oblivion. Perhaps if he was lucky enough, he could drink all of this,  _her,_ right out of his mind and he wouldn't have to deal with any of it any more.

Unfortunately, deep down he knew that he was wishing for the impossible.


	6. Of Bizarre Friendships and Chocolate Chip Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey y'all! Here is new chapter all ready to go! Sorry for the wait, me and Erin actually have a bunch of this story worked out which I am writing as we work it out BUT the other night we both decided that it was going in a direction that we both didn't like so we started a bunch of the chapters again. Now, everything is fixed and going in a much better direction. So, you can all expect the next couple of chapters quicker because they are worked out and now all I have to do is get them down on paper! Okay next thing, I have to thank everybody like always for the kudos(s) and subscriptions! They are awesome and they always make my day. HOWEVER, I still have no comments. So come on readers! I know you are all out there! If you could leave me a little something on the way out I would be forever grateful! The last thing I want is to have to do what I did on Practical Magic! Nobody wants that!
> 
> Chapter Notes: Alright! So this chapter is what I would call a transition chapter. The relationship between Abby and Stephen has definitely changed and is now going in the right direction for the smutty goodness to come (that should be starting in the next two chapters) so while it might be more of filler chapter it is necessary!
> 
> Okay, I think that's all I have! Happy reading Everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Study Hall

_Wong_

Wong breathed a sigh of relief as Abby hobbled into the study hall. It was the first time she had been late ever (unless she wasn't coming, and she usually told him as much) and he bad become extremely worried that his plan with the coffee had backfired horribly and she had gotten in huge trouble with Stephen and he kept her behind. As he watched her get herself organized, she looked up and locked eyes with him. She gave him a look that screamed ' _I have to talk with you_ ' it was one he knew well. He gave her a slight nod and she turned her attention back to the papers in front of her.

For the entire hour, he watched Abby study and wondered what had happened between her and Stephen. He went though all kinds of scenarios in his mind and none of them were good at all. He knew how Stephen operated, he just hoped that he hadn't been too hard on her. Apart from being late and a little bit flustered she didn't seem upset, so maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Regardless of that, he could tell something that happened and that was enough to get his 'big brother instincts' going. After everything that Abby has been through, he refused to let anything else bad happen to her if he could help it.

When the hour was finally over, he waited patiently as he could for Abby to gather her things and limp up to him. When she got to him, he couldn't help the barrage of questions that spewed forth from his mouth.

"Well, what happened? Dr. Strange didn't get too mad at you, did he? Is everything okay?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the worry out of his voice.

Abby snickered at him and rolled her green eyes at the obvious 'big brother syndrome' that was currently dripping from his pores.

"Wong relax, I'm fine. I promise." She said trying to reassure him.

He gave her a look, she might be 'mostly fine' now but he knew that something did happen, and he wanted to know what exactly it was. At his look, she began to quickly elaborate further.

"Okay, yes, something did happen, but it isn't what you think. I gave Dr. Strange the coffee and he did keep me after class to question me about it but that wasn't the problem. When I left class, I got cornered by four classmates who were teasing me about getting Dr. Strange the coffee and you aren't going to believe this but Dr. Strange rescued me from them." She explained.

At Abby's explanation, he looked at her like she suddenly grew five heads and if his jaw could have hit the floor it probably would have by now.

' _Since when does Stephen go around rescuing students_?" He thought to himself in shock.

He gestured for Abby to elaborate more and she did. She told him everything that happened to her. From what happened when Stephen kept her after class all the way to when the students started teasing her for bringing Stephen the coffee in the first place. She also told him all about Stephen rescuing her and staying with her when she had a panic attack. Wong couldn't help the incredulous look that formed on his face as she explained everything in detail. He had no idea that her being bringing Stephen the coffee would change everything so much so fast.

What's more Abby was almost acting like she was  _infatuated_ with Stephen and that was NOT what he had in mind at all when he cooked up this plan. In all of the time that he's known Abby, he had not once at he witnessed her act in such a way before. This type of behavior was usually in Courtney's department not Abby's. It threw him off so much that he wasn't quite sure what to do with it or what he should do ABOUT it for that matter. For the time being, he decided it would be best to just talk to Stephen about the whole thing and figure out just what his angle was.

As Abby was finishing up her explanation, she began to look at him weirdly and he realized that he must be sporting some kind of a bizarre look on his face. He started panicking internally, the last thing he wanted was to make her think any of what she just told him was bad in any way.

"Um, Wong? Is something the matter with what I told you?" She asked in confusion.

Immediately, the bizarre look melted away and he gave her a reassuring look instead.

"Of course not! It's just not every day that Dr. Strange plays knight in shining armor that's all!" He laughed.

She laughed right along with him because she knew that he was right. Especially after the way he was treating her days before.

"I suppose you have a point." She laughed back.

It was very weird, and he was most definitely going to get to the bottom of it but first Abby had to get going to her next class before she was late.

"Anyway, I think it's best you get to your next class before you end up late again." He said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Now, who's fault is that?" She countered playfully.

He gave her what he called 'a cheeky big brother look' and gently nudged her toward the door of the study hall.

"I believe it would be yours, now get moving missy!" He dismissed just as playfully.

She gave him the stink eye and he could tell that she wanted nothing more than to flip him off but refrained from doing so probably because they were still in a school setting and technically he was still her teacher.

He watched her hobble out the door and sighed. He had no idea how he was going to go about handling such a situation, but he would figure it out.

He had no idea what Stephen was doing, but he refused let Abby get mixed up in it and wind up hurt somehow because of it.

Outside of Study Hall

_Abby_

Abby hobbled to her next class very deep in thought. She just couldn't get Dr. Strange saving her from those jerk students out of her head. It not only confused the ever-living shit out of her but intrigued her at the same time. Just a week and a bit ago, he was doing everything in his power to deliberately treat her like shit. Now, not only was he suddenly jumping to her rescue and saving her from a bunch of asshole students but he helped her when she was at her worst having a panic attack.

This was something that only Wong had ever witnessed before until now. Not even her parents ever witnessed her have a panic attack before. Like pretty much everything else in her life, her parents were completely oblivious as to how bad her anxiety (and other things) really was most of the time. Up until now, he had been the only one to ever witness her having a real honest to god panic attack. When she was freaking out in the middle of the hallway, she thought for sure that Dr. Strange would just have left her there to suffer. Instead, he led her to his office and helped her to calm down.

Just thinking about it made her all warm and tingly inside. She supposed that it was her 'crush' or whatever it was talking and for once it didn't bother all that much. She thought about the look he gave her when he was trying to calm her down and how it felt when he place his large hand on her knee and started stroking it. This Dr. Strange was not the Dr. Strange that treated her like shit for the better part of a week and a half.

Clearly, there was a lot more to Dr. Strange than just the 'asshole professor' persona he puts on and she wanted nothing more than to find out what was undeath that.

Three Days Later

_Abby_

Abby let out a soft sigh. It had been exactly three days since the 'incident' happened as she now called it. Since it happened, she hadn't much felt like going to eat in the little café on her own and instead had taken to just coming to Dr. Strange's classroom early. Not only was it nice and quiet, but it gave her some extra time to work on some of her assignments without the fear of her classmates finding her and trying to harass her some more. Plus, as shocking as the whole thing was, Dr. Strange didn't seem to mind her coming to class early at all. In fact, it seemed that they somehow developed some kind of bizarre friendship. Honestly, she had no idea what in the fuck it was or what else she could call it.

On the first day of coming early to his class, she decided that it would be a nice idea to get Dr. Strange another coffee and something sweet to thank him for rescuing her from her classmates and helping her through her panic attack. After all, he could have just left her in the hallway to suffer but he didn't and she wanted to show him that she was grateful for it. Like the first time she brought him a coffee, she it placed onto his desk along with the pastry and went to take her seat at table she always sat in.

When he came out of his private office, she was shocked at how tired he looked and realized that this wasn't fatigue this was something else. She knew what regular fatigue was and this was not that. This was something completely different, she had a little bit of an inkling of what might be going on with him, but she didn't know for sure. She decided she would file this away for later for the time being until she could be sure it was what she thought it was.

Instead, she concentrated on watching him investigate the coffee and the pastry. It was clear that he obviously knew it came from her but was ignoring that fact. As he tried the pastry, she held back a snigger of laughter. It seemed that overly sugary pastries were not his thing. She decided that she just HAD to find out what type he liked.

On the second day, it went much the same way. She went to Dr. Strange's class early with a black coffee and a blueberry muffin in hand instead of something overly sweet. She placed the coffee and the muffin onto his desk and then hobbled to the seat that she was now deeming as her designated spot. Sure enough, like the day pervious he came out and investigated what she left for him. He seemed even more wrecked than the previous day and that didn't sit well with her at all but she tried to ignore it for the time being. She concentrated on watching him to see if the blueberry muffin was the ticket and it wasn't either.

Now it was day three of her 'mission' and as per her routine, she entered Dr. Strange's class room with a black coffee and pastry in hand. This time, she decided on something simple and chose a chocolate chip muffin. After placing the coffee and chocolate chip muffin on his desk like normal, she limped up to her seat and sat down. She waited patiently for him to come out of his private office.

A few minutes later, he emerged from his hiding place and she couldn't help but frown at his appearance. He still looked haggard and exhausted. She desperately wanted to ask him if he was okay but decided against it. She had no idea how he would react or if she was pushing her boundaries or not.

Instead, she concentrated on watching him investigate the bag with the chocolate chip muffin in it. She watched him pull it out and was shocked to see the corners of his mouth lift up like he was almost smiling. Unbelievable, she could not wrap her mind around the fact that his pasty of choice was a fucking chocolate chip muffin of all things.

' _Chocolate chip muffins! Unbelievable! What is he like two or something?_ ' She wondered in shock.

Snickering softly to herself, she watched Dr. Strange enjoy the chocolate chip muffin until it was just about time for class to start. Very reluctantly, she tore her attention from him and tried to concentrate getting ready for class instead. She booted up her laptop and pulled all of her notes up. As she did this, students started coming into the classroom. She frowned as Jock-Twat came and plopped down beside her. He smiled at her and she shifted uncomfortably. He was the last person that she wanted to deal with at the moment.

' _Ugh, what is this asshole's problem?_ ' She thought in exasperation.

For the time being, she decided the best thing to do was just ignore him and hopefully he would leave her the hell alone. Instead, she concentrated on Dr. Strange strolling to the front of the classroom and focused on him going over yesterday's notes. About halfway through the lesson, she felt a nudge and saw that Jock-Twat had dropped a note in front of her. She looked at the note in front of her not knowing exactly what in the hell she should do with it. She continued to stare at the note until her curiosity to get the better of her and she decided to open the note so she could see was written on it. The note said:

_Hello pretty girl,_

_My name is Derek what's yours? Did you want to get coffee or something some time?_

She fought hard to keep a straight face and not roll her eyes at him. Who did this asshole think he was anyway? She wouldn't go out with somebody like him if he were the last guy on Earth, fuck that noise. She knew his type and was not putting up with his bullshit. She crumpled up the note and went straight back to ignoring him. Unfortunately, he was persistent and refused to give up. He gave her note after note until she got really annoyed. Trying to suppress an annoyed growl, she crumpled up the latest note he threw at her and threw it right back at him. It hit it's mark and got him right between the eyes.

She held back a snigger at the look on his face, it honestly served him right.

Of course, Dr. Strange saw that all of this was going on and stalked right up to their table. For the first time, she wasn't afraid of what would happen. He was giving her a look that she knew well now. It was the same look he gave her when he recused her from her asshole classmates all of those days ago and sat with her during her panic attack. In her head, she started referring to it as 'her look' because she had never seen him use it at any other time unless he was addressing her.

He turned his attention to Derek and the look vanished instantly and was replaced with a look of severe annoyance.

"Mr. Olson, do you always make a habit of pushing your affections onto people that want nothing to do with you?" He stated.

She fought to keep a straight face, it was very clear that Derek didn't count on being caught. His mouth was flapping open and closed like a demented fish out of water. This caused Dr. Strange to roll his eyes.

"Oh, so now we are speechless I see. I suggest you move to that seat over there." He gestured to a seat near the back of the class and then continued. "Unless, you want me to send you on a one-way trip to the dean's office"

Of course, she could see that Derek was going to protest because he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. The look on Dr. Strange's face morphed from extreme annoyance to extreme anger.

"NOW!" He yelled loudly.

This caused Derek to jump up in shock. He gathered his things and quickly moved to the seat in the back of the class that Dr. Strange had pointed out. She breathed an internal sigh of relief and gave Dr. Strange a grateful look. At her grateful look, Dr. Strange inclined his head slightly and she knew that it was his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

Now that Derek was out of her hair, she returned to concentrating on the notes in front of her and Dr. Strange strolled back to the class to finish his lesson.

As she listened to Dr. Strange speak, she couldn't help but think about what just happened and this bizarre friendship that seemed to be forming between her and Dr. Strange. She had no idea what to make of it but some how she knew that it wasn't a bad thing at all regardless of the fact that she was a student and he was her teacher.

Whatever it was that was happening between them, she desperately wanted to explore it further and hoped that it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Saturday Night-In Wong's Apartment

_Wong_

Currently, Wong was enjoying a much deserved 'boy's night' with Stephen complete with beer and pizza. It was something that they tried to do as many Saturday nights as they could because it helped blow off steam from the week. Stephen was telling him a story about how he just about made Derek Olson shit his pants because he was harassing Abby. As funny as the whole thing was, he couldn't help but quirk a brow at Stephen's sudden change in behavior. At first he could barely stand Abby, now he was protecting her on more than one occasion. The whole damn thing was completely bizarre and he had to get to the bottom of it.

"Say Stephen, since when do you play 'knight in shining armor' for your students?" He asked curiously.

Stephen gave him a look at the question and he knew it was because he had no idea just how well he knew Abby. It was something that he just hadn't felt the need to divulge to him until now.

"Why do you suddenly give a shit, Wong? She is just a student to you, isn't she?" He replied defensively.

He internally rolled his eyes. That was such a typical Stephen response. He decided that he had to have a little fun with Stephen to put him in his place a bit. He looked Stephen in the eye with a completely dead serious look.

"Actually Stephen, she isn't just a student to me. She and I are engaged." He told him seriously.

As he said this, Stephen had taken a large swig of his beer and he promptly started choking on it.

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed in shock, trying to clear out his wind pipe.

Wong fought to keep a straight face at his reaction. It was clear that whatever Stephen felt for Abby it was more than just wanting to protect her. Under normal circumstances, this would piss him off but considering what both Stephen and Abby have been through they might be able to help each other out and maybe find some real happiness. He knew that there was no way that he could interfere with that in good consciousness BUT that didn't mean that he wouldn't be keeping an eye on it. Abby was his sister after all.

Finally, he just couldn't keep his face straight any more and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" He laughed.

Stephen gave him the stink eye and this just made him laugh harder.

"Stephen relax, she is my sister not my fiancée!" He explained.

Stephen quirked a brow at him and gave him a look that clearly said 'please elaborate' which he was expecting considering he and Abby were difference races.

"We aren't related no but she is pretty much my sister in every way but blood. I worked for her dad while I was getting my degree and her dad liked me so I eventually became 'part of the family' so to speak. Abby and I bonded quickly because she really didn't have anybody that she could really talk to and trust with anything. She was adopted and while she loves her parents, her adopted sister Courtney is whole different story. No matter what Abby did, Courtney never wanted anything to do with her and her parents were and still are totally in denial about how bad it really is. For 16 years she endured Courtney treating her like crap, her parents being in such denial about it and being totally alone until I came along. I became the sibling that she so desperately needed." He elaborated.

At his explanation, Stephen was looking at him with a look that he had never witnessed before in all the time he has known him. The only word he could think of to use to describe it would be 'compassionate' which was something he would never associate with him at all.

"Wong, I am sorry she has been through such things. She is lucky that she has you and now she has me too." Stephen said honestly.

He could tell that Stephen meant every word he said and knew without a doubt that he was making the right choice in letting whatever was happening between Stephen and Abby just happen.

"Good I'm glad she does, just do me a favor and promise me that you won't hurt her. I am giving you my blessing to let whatever it is that is happening between you and Abby happen but just please don't hurt her, she has been hurt enough." He warned.

Stephen's look went from what he was calling 'compassionate' to completely serious. He gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"If I hurt her, I would let you hurt me because I would deserve it. I promise I will never hurt her." He promised.

Despite everything that Stephen had been through and the way he was, he knew that when he promised something he meant it. He knew that Abby was in good hands and that's all he cared about.

Hopefully, this would be the start of something good for both Stephen and Abby.

_Stephen_

Stephen could barely wrap his mind around what Wong just divulged to him never mind the fact that he was essentially allowing him to have a relationship with her in whatever capacity it happened to be in. He knew that this was a huge thing for Wong to allow in the first place and that he wouldn't allow it to happen with just anybody. The very last thing he wanted to do was screw it up.

Of course, he couldn't help but be slightly miffed at the fact that Wong had to give him his 'permission' to have any sort of relationship with Abigail but he did understand where he was coming from. Wong only wanted what was the best for her and to make sure she didn't end up getting hurt again. If he was being serious with himself, he wasn't exactly 'the best' for her in his mind but he knew that there was something happening between him and Abigail and he desperately wanted to see where it would go.

Plus, if the roles were switched, he would be acting exactly the same way. There was something so sweet and precious about Abigail and he would want to make sure nobody took advantage of that too.

After everything that she had been through, Abigail deserved to be cared for and he would do that for her in whatever capacity she allowed. If he wasn't already protective of her before, he was even more so now.

He would do everything he could to make sure that she was safe and well cared for.

She was his now and he wouldn't let anybody hurt her again.

 


	7. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody! Here is a brand spankin' new chapter all shiny and ready to go! First off I want to thank everybody who has given me kudos(s) thus far. Again, I want to state how important feedback is. Sometimes, I don't think people get how hard it can be to write this shit. To be honest with you all, my muse had been kind of broken for awhile because this month is stressful one for me with work and such so it has been hard to write. I work hard on this shit and it isn't easy so it's nice to get a little something in return. I liken it to people getting asked to do art commissions for free. It takes time, tons of man hours and supplies to make that shit. So getting asked to do it for free is totally not fair. It is the same with writing, it feels like I am putting tons of work into this shit and then (not all of the time, mind you all) getting nothing in return for it. Lemme let you all how much that sucks. I work my ass off here and I don't think it's too much to ask people who are taking the time to read through all of it to leave me a little something, something on the way out! In saying that, I need to again send out a huge thank you for all of the kudos(s) and subscriptions I have gotten thus far. Thank you it makes my day every time!
> 
> Chapter Notes: Okay! So this is where the smut starts y'all! Granted there is just a taste in this chapter but trust me when say when there will be a ton more as the chapters come out! So, thus, this story is officially rated M now and if that is not your thing you can either skip through the smutty parts OR leave. I figured I would a slap a warning up here to let people know that the good stuff is starting so anybody who doesn't like it can decide what they want to do about it!
> 
> Now, I think that's all I have to say for now! Happy reading y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abby, Abby's parents, Derek, Courtney and the plot. Again, owning Stephen would be great!

One Month Later

_Abby_

Abby stepped out of the clinic with a bit of a bounce in her step, it took a whole damn month, but she was finally cast free and she was so happy to be done hobbling everywhere. Plus, there was no more worry of getting her stupid cast stuck somewhere anymore AND she could wear regular clothes again. No more sweat pants day in and day out. Today she had on her favorite plaid skirt, tank top and her favorite black hoodie on. It was a custom job with white wings on the back of it that she got for her birthday one year from her parents. She also had her favorite pair of black converse hi-tops on. It felt so good to be able to wear shoes properly again. All and all, she was happier that she had been in awhile.

As she continued her trek down the sidewalk, she decided on what she should do next. Because she had her cast removal appointment today, she had been excused from all of her classes so now she had a free day to play around with. Since it was such a nice day out, she decided that instead of going straight back to the school to study in her dorm she would go and sit at a café near by that she found one day when she was exploring the area. She had been dying to try out the ice coffee there and she knew that some fresh air would do her some good.

It would also give her time to sort out the complete mess that was her notes and assignments for anatomy and physiology. If there was one class that she hated with the passion of a million burning suns, it was anatomy and physiology. Not only was the class insanely hard, but she couldn't use her laptop to keep it all straight because there were so many diagrams she had to draw and to top it off the teacher was the biggest POS ever. If she thought Stephen was bad, he had nothing on this bitch. She was the tyrant not him.

Immediately, Stephen popping into her head caused all her thoughts to shift from shitty Anatomy and physiology to him. She still couldn't believe how much their 'bizarre friendship' grew in a month. If she wasn't spending time with Wong, she was spending time with him and she still bought him a chocolate chip muffin and a black coffee every day. She started referring to it as their 'thing' in her head and he even started allowing her to call him Stephen outside of class when it was just the two of them.

When he first gave her permission to call him by his first name, she damn near started shitting bricks all over the place and she went into 'little girl crush' overload. Thankfully, she managed to keep it under control and not make a total ass out of herself. Deep down, she knew that this 'little girl crush' she had on him or whatever was didn't look like it was going to go away any time soon. In fact, it seemed to be getting stronger and that didn't bother her at all.

Letting out a soft sigh, she ran a hand through her messy hair. She knew how bad it was to think that way because she was his student and he was her teacher, but she honestly just couldn't bring herself to give a shit about it. It had been so long since she had anything happen to her that felt so good and she refused to give it up without a fight.

Reaching the little café, she shook herself from her thoughts and looked around. It was far, far busier than she thought it would be. The entire patio looked almost full. There were people everywhere and it made her anxiety spike slightly, but she really didn't want to spend her free time cooped up inside her dorm. Putting on her big girl panties, she entered the little café and got in line to order a drink. When it was her turn, she ordered her usual iced coffee made with chocolate milk and also decided to order a snack considering it had been quite awhile since she ate last.

After she picked up her finished order, she turned around and went back outside to try and find a seat which turned out to be easier said than done because the place was fucking packed. She was seriously beginning to regret her decision to try and do this instead of just heading back to her dorm like she normally would have. Thankfully, she had no more cast or crutches to put up otherwise the situation would have been about a hundred times worse.

As she continued to try and find an empty seat, she suddenly heard somebody whistle her in direction and she turned in the direction it came from. She saw Derek sitting a bit away from her at a table and the chair across from him was empty. He was smirking at her in such an infuriating way and she internally shuddered.

The last thing she wanted to do was sit with that cockwaffle. He annoyed the shit out of her on a daily basis (thankfully Stephen was always there to rescue her when she needed it) and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with him on her free day, but she couldn't find any other empty seat.

Just as she was about to give in and sit with the asshole, somebody cleared their throat loudly behind her. She just about jumped in shock at the sound and turned around to find out where the sound was coming from. She was shocked to see Stephen sitting at another table not far off from where Derek was sitting. The seat across from him was also empty and he was looking at her over his newspaper with his brow quirked.

She looked at him in shock, she was NOT expecting him to be at the café at all and he merely gave her a look that screamed ' _You aren't going to actually entertain the idea of sitting with that moron, are you?'_ Her look of shock melted away quickly and she rolled her green eyes at him. She shot him a look right back that screamed ' _Do you really think I am that stupid?_ '

Immediately, she wasted no time in going up to Stephen's table and plopping down across from him. After placing her coffee and snack onto the table, she got her anatomy and physiology notes out. She also got her anatomy and physiology coloring book out. She swore up and down that it was the only reason she hadn't failed the bullshit class yet.

As she was doing this, a commotion suddenly broke out a few seats over where Derek was sitting. Both she and Stephen looked over to see what the issue was.

Clearly, Derek was throwing a tantrum because she refused to sit with him complete with cussing and pitching his drink. She looked him in disgust and so did Stephen. He glared right back them and stomped off.

"Charming, you weren't really entertaining the idea of sitting with that idiot before I got your attention, were you?" He asked snarkily.

She gave him a look, she wanted to be snarky right back to him, BUT he did rescue her from something that would have royally sucked so she played nice…for now.

"Well, it wasn't as if I had any other options before I realized you were here but thank you for rescuing me from punching him in the throat." She laughed.

The corners of his mouth twitched and he let out a chuckle.

"Now what kind of 'asshole in shining armor' would I be if I left you to deal with that douche bag on all on your own?" He joked.

She had just taken a huge swig of her drink and damn near spit it all out everywhere at what he said. The 'asshole in shining armor' thing had been a running joke between them, but this was the first time he called himself that and to hear him say the word 'douche bag' was the icing on the cake. It was so hilarious to hear such bad words come out of his proper mouth.

"A pretty shitty one I would think." She shot back cheekily.

At this, he gave her a look and it was one she knew well. It was the ' _You are pushing your luck with that cheekiness of yours_ ' look.

He shook his head and 'tsked' at her.

"You are such a cheeky little thing, aren't you? You best watch that tongue of yours, it could get you into trouble one day." He warned.

Ignoring his warning completely, she stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her attention to her coloring book. She knew that his warning was completely empty anyway. In fact, part of her wanted to find out just what he meant by 'trouble' because she had the feeling it wasn't the normal kind of trouble that he was talking about. For now, she pushed that thought out of her mind and concentrated on her coloring book. The whole time, she could feel Stephen's eyes on her. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke again.

"Abigail, what in god's name IS that thing?" He asked curiously, gesturing to the coloring book.

She internally snickered at his question. Had he never seen an anatomy and physiology coloring book in his life before? She decided that she just HAD to poke a little more fun at him.

"That is a kidney." She told him, pointing to what she was coloring in on the page.

He rolled his stormy blue eyes at her and let out a sigh through his nose. She knew that he wasn't really angry with her though.

"The coloring book, you cheeky little thing. NOT what is on the page." He snarked.

Suddenly, she became serious for a moment. She realized that she was going to have to explain to him what the book was for and why she was using it and it was something that she was sort of really embarrassed about. It was so embarrassing to have to try and explain to him that she was so inept at a subject that she needed a fucking coloring book to get her through it.

"Um, it's an Anatomy and Physiology coloring book. I am kind of struggling in that class, so I thought it might help me out a bit." She admitted.

She was so embarrassed about the whole thing now that she could barely look him in the face as she explained it to him. It was the first time she had so much trouble with a class and she wasn't sure what to do to fix it.

He seemed to understand how much it was bugging her. He was looking at her with 'the look' and he seemed to be mulling over something in his head. Finally, he spoke.

"Abigail, I am not sure what your problem with this particular class it but maybe I can help you to figure it out. I could tutor you in Anatomy and Physiology, I could probably help you better than that silly book ever could." He offered.

Her green eyes lit up at his offer. To be tutored by him would be a dream come true. Before they became friends, he had been her mentor for so long and to get extra tutelage directly from him would be amazing. She knew that this was something that he just didn't simply offer to anybody.

"Yes, please!" She yelled excitedly.

Realizing how loud she must have sounded, she slapped her hand over her mouth and her face heated up in embarrassment.

"I mean, I would love it if you tutored me in Anatomy and physiology." She said a lot more calmly.

He gave her a sort of exasperated look at how excited she was over his offer. Again, she knew that he wasn't REALLY exasperated with her, but she knew that him offering this to her was totally and completely out of his comfort zone, so she tried her best to keep her excitement over it under control.

"So, what day would work best for you?" She asked curiously.

He thought for a moment.

"How about Fridays after classes are done? That way it shouldn't interfere with anything." He suggested.

She frowned at his suggestion and he quirked his brow at the look on her face. Clearly, he expected her to be okay with Fridays. Any other day, she would be fine with, but Fridays were what she called her 'Abby day' and she didn't want to give that up.

"Fridays aren't good for you?" He asked with his brow still quirked.

Her frown deepened at his question. Even though he tried to hide it, she knew that he was curious as to why Fridays were a no-go with her and she just wasn't comfortable spilling that secret to him yet. In fact, not even Wong knew what she did on those days and she shared everything with him.

"Well, not really no. You see Fridays are my 'Abby day' and I don't really want to give that up." She explained.

He was still looking at her with look that indicated to her that he wanted to push her about these 'Abby days' but thankfully he didn't, and she was eternally grateful for that.

"Alright, how about Thursdays? Does that work better for you?" He suggested instead.

Her whole face lit up and she nodded at him.

"Thursdays work great! Thank you for understanding." She said gratefully.

He looked at her intensely for a moment, this look was different than 'her look' and she had no idea what it meant. Then as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and everything was suddenly back to normal once more.

"Very well, we will start these tutoring sessions next Thursday then." He agreed.

After they finished working out their tutoring date, she went back to her coloring book and Stephen went back to reading his news paper. They sat in a comfortable silence until Stephen decided it was time for her to go back to her dorm. Of course, like normal, she gave him a hard time about telling her what she should and shouldn't be doing regardless of the fact that he was right. He even offered her a ride back and she took it without hesitation.

The whole way back, she couldn't but think of what these up and coming tutoring sessions with him would be like. She hadn't been this excited for something in so long and she had forgotten how good it felt.

Thursday Night-On the Way to Abby's Dorm

_Wong_

Wong sighed to himself. He was on the way to Abby's dorm with bags of 'provisions' in each hand. Considering that she really had no friends except for him and now Stephen, he tried to spend as much time with her as he could. He felt bad for her, he knew that making friends didn't come easily to her because of what Courtney did. No matter how much she tried to hide it, he knew that she was lonely, so he made a point of spending time with her at least once a week. Most of the time, they ended up at this apartment because it was so much bigger than her tiny dorm. They always ordered a pizza, drank beers and talked about their weeks or anything really.

Sometimes, he would just let her vent about whatever she needed to. Courtney, her parents or anything else she needed to get off of her chest. Lately, she had venting a lot about her parents and how they seemed 'oblivious' to how Courtney was treating her. No matter what he tried to tell her, he just couldn't get her to accept that they weren't being oblivious to what Courtney was doing to her on purpose. They were in denial and still trying so desperately to make things work. He supposed that deep down, that being in denial wasn't THAT much better than being totally obvious.

Regardless, he knew that her parents loved her very much and tried to do everything he could to make sure she knew it. Thinking about this reminded him of the story of how Abby got adopted in the first place. Abby's father, Robert, ran a company that produced farm equipment and Abby's mother, Emma, worked as a teacher's assistant in an elementary school. She also did a ton of volunteer work on weekends. One of the places that she volunteered at frequently was the orphanage that Abby lived at. It took her no time at all to become attached to Abby and when she took Robert to meet Abby it didn't take long for her to have him wrapped around her little finger too.

Soon enough, they decided that they would adopt her, so she could have the life she deserved and Courtney would have the benefit of a built in sibling. Unfortunately, Courtney's jealousy screwed all of that up and no matter Abby tried to do to make it better nothing ever worked because stupid Courtney couldn't see passed the nose on her stupid face. Her parent also tried everything they could to make things better too and nothing worked and the harder they tried the worse it got. Hence the mess that everything was now.

Deep down, he still held out hope that everything would just somehow click into place one day and he hoped he could make Abby realize how much her parents love her and that what Courtney is doing not any anyway her fault it's all on Courtney. Her parents would never stop loving her regardless of what Courtney did or said.

Reaching Abby's dorm, he shifted the bags of junk food to one hand so he could knock on her door. He heard some shuffling, punctuated with a couple of curse words and this caused him to snicker to himself.

' _Ever the klutz_.' He thought to himself affectionately.

Not even half a minute later, the door swung open and there stood Abby. It was very clear that she had something on her mind and whatever it was, it was bothering her a lot. Not only was she happy to see him, but she looked extremely relieved to see him too. Immediately, she took one of the bags from him and stepped out of the way, so he could enter the dorm. They both went to her small kitchenette so they could ditch the bags. He was happy to see that Abby had already ordered the pizza. After placing the bags next to the pizza on the kitchenette, he pulled a couple beers out of his coat pockets.

Technically, Abby was not allowed to keep alcohol on campus but that didn't stop him from sneaking a couple of beers in when they had their 'hang out' time here. He handed one of the beers to her and she took it from him gratefully.

She wasted no time in opening it and taking a healthy swig. He did the same.

"So, kiddo, what's eating you?" He asked curiously.

She gave him the stink eye at the nickname, he knew that she hated being called that, but he couldn't call himself her annoying big brother if he didn't continue to do it.

"It's this stupid Sunday dinner shit." She admitted and then continued. "I don't want to go, like at all. I know I am going to go there and put up with Courtney's bullshit the entire time while my parents remain painfully oblivious to what is going on in front of them."

He gave her a gentle look, he could see how much this 'Sunday dinner thing' bothered her. He knew that she didn't want to hate going either. He felt awful for her, he wished that there was some way that he could magically make it easier for her.

"Come on, let's go sit and talk this over." He said, gesturing to her bed.

Together they went and sat down her bed. Abby turned to him and gave him a hopeful look like he would be able to come up with something that would make everything instantly better like he usually did. It made his heart constrict a little bit because he knew that it was impossible to do that in this situation. He knew that he had try and help her SOMEHOW though.

"Look Abby girl, I know this whole situation sucks royally but you have to go. Your parents love you and I know that you want to see them." Saying this caused her hopeful look to falter a little bit but he continued on. "I know you don't believe me when I tell you this, but your parents aren't being oblivious to what is happening between you and Courtney. They are in denial, they want you and Courtney to get along so badly they aren't realizing the affect it is having on you. They aren't trying to hurt you on purpose."

Immediately, he could see Abby's anger spike at what he said. This was something he expected and he decided it would be best to let her vent her frustration out a bit.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Wong?! I go though this every fucking time I go there. If they weren't doing it on purpose don't you think they would have figured out what it is doing to me by now?!" She exclaimed angrily.

He internally winced, he knew that was coming from a mile away. He knew that she had a point to a degree. Denial was not much better than obliviousness. He gave her a soft 'big brother look' and gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

"I know it feels that way and you do have a point. Being in denial is not much better than being totally oblivious. I get that, but do you really think that your parents would hurt you intentionally? You and I both know that they love you very much and just want you to be happy." He told her wisely.

Abby made a face, she knew as much as he did that he was right. Despite all Courtney's bullshit, they loved her unconditionally and that would never ever change.

"Fine, you're right. I know they love me and would never try to hurt me on purpose." She admitted softly.

He gave her a look of approval. Considering all of the hurt she's been through at the hands of Courtney, he knew finally admitting that her parents were not the direct cause of her hurt was a huge thing for her.

"Good girl, now I have a suggestion for you and you probably won't like it, but I think it will go a long away in helping you. I think you should sit down and have a talk with your parents when you go there on Sunday. They need to know how you feel. I know it's going to be hard for you to do this but trust me when I say it will go a long way in helping everything." He suggested softly.

She gave him an extremely sour look at the suggestion, he could see that it was on the tip of her tongue to start protesting it violently. Before she could, he spoke once more.

"Remember, none of this is on you and you are not to blame for any of it at all. All of it is Courtney's fault and all your parents want is for the two of you to get along and be happy. Unfortunately, unlike you and I, they might not understand that it might be impossible for that to happen. Nor do they know how any of it makes you feel. It's up to you to tell them how you feel, I know you can do that, and I know they will understand because they love you unconditionally. That is something Courtney can never change." He added.

He watched all of the fight leave her. She knew that he was right. She let out a long sigh and then nodded softly at him.

"Okay Wong, you win. I know you are right. I promise you I will talk to them when I go see them on Sunday. I know it's Courtney's fault, I know that. She just makes everything so hard but I won't let her try to wreck my relationship with my parents." She said adamantly.

He gave her a look filled with pride. He was so unbelievably proud of her. He knew that he asked something very difficult from her. Yet, here she was taking the bull by the horns in true Abby fashion. He smiled at her.

"Way to go, kiddo! I know you have it in you do it!" He praised.

Once more, she gave him the stink eye at the nickname, but he could tell she was much happier and most of her tension was gone. Now that she was much happier, they got up and went to go and dig into the pizza before it got really cold. Talking about menial things as they did, he asked her about how school was going, and she asked him how teaching was going. All in all, it was pleasant and it was nice to see Abby happy and enjoying herself once more.

Friday Night-In Stephen's Private Classroom Office

_Stephen_

Looking at all of his classroom lessons, Stephen decided he was done working on them for the time being. Some days, he was too lazy to back to his town house after classes ended and he would work on his classroom lessons instead. He hid a flask of whiskey in his desk especially for these days. He knew that if he drank anymore, he would risk spending the night on his crappy office couch because he would no longer be able to drive home and he hated doing that.

Instead, he put away all of his classroom lessons and got up from his desk. He threw on his red jacket that he affectionately called 'old red' and placed his flask of whiskey in one of his jacket pockets. Though he always locked his office door, he knew that leaving alcohol in his desk was asking for trouble in a huge way. After making sure that he had everything else he needed, he left his private office and locked the door behind him.

He made quick work of leaving the school, the last thing he wanted to do was be forced to stop and talk to somebody. He shuddered at the thought of that. The only people he could stand talking to on a regular basis were Wong and now Abigail. Just thinking of his little green-eyed sprite made him fight off a smile. This month had been the best month he had in a really long time and he knew that it had a lot to do with his developing friendship with Abigail. Just being around Abigail, helped alleviate some of the misery he felt all of the time. She was so kind and sweet it was hard to be miserable around her.

Thinking of Abigail made him think of the offer he made to tutor her. Never in a million years would have he made such an offer to anybody else but when he saw how upset and frustrated she was at the situation the urge to try and help her fix it had been overwhelming. He offered the tutoring without really thinking first. At first, part of him wanted to take back the offer but when she lit up at the idea he knew that there was no way he could do that to her. He had no idea what in the hell he was doing, but he would make it work for her somehow. Even if he had to ask Wong for help. He would never hear the end of it from Wong, but it would be entirely worth in the end.

Reaching his black 'Toyota POS' as he affectionately called it now, he unlocked the doors and slid inside the driver's side. Immediately, he took his flask of whiskey out of his pocket and put it in the compartment between the driver's side and the passenger side seats. If he kept in his pocket, he would be too tempted to drink from it. While he was still fine to drive, the last thing he needed right now was a DUI. His life had already been fucked up in so many ways, he really didn't want to add jail time to the mix.

After he put he flask away, he just sat and continued to let thoughts of Abigail swim through his head. Deep down, he knew that their 'friendship' was starting to slide passed 'just friendship' territory into something else and truth be told it didn't bother him at all. Considering the fact that he was her teacher, it probably should. In fact, he liked it maybe a little bit too much and he could tell that Abigail liked it just as much, but she was so innocent. She probably had no idea how to go about taking the next step in such a situation and he didn't want to push her or scare her away.

He couldn't BELIEVE he just thought such a thing, normal he would just take what he wanted from somebody of the opposite sex and be done with it but Abigail was different. The thought of accidentally scaring her away by pushing her too hard and too fast sent a ripple of emotion through him that he didn't like. For the first time in his life, he wanted to try and do something right for a change. That alone was a scary thought, but for Abigail he was willing to do it.

He knew that he would just have to give her a gentle 'nudge' in the right direction.

As he thought of all the ways he could give her said gentle 'nudge', something suddenly caught his eye. His blue eyes widened almost comically when he realized the something was actually a 'someone' and that 'someone' was in fact Abigail. He watched her run from the dormitories to the bus stop close by in shock.

' _What in the HELL is she doing out at this time of night?_ ' He wondered to himself in shock.

He observed her standing at the bus stop. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust at her choice of outfit. She was wearing that plaid skirt of hers that she enjoyed so much pair with a pair of obscenely high knee-high boots. On her top half, she had on some find of tank top corset combo which showed off far too much skin for his liking. Thankfully, she had on that hoodie with the wings on the back of it she always wore to cover some of it up. She had her long, dark hair teased and curled. Some of it was up and out of her face. On the top of her head sat the most ridiculous looking purple light up cat ear head phones that just screamed Abigail. As ridiculous as they were they suited her.

Completely mesmerized, he watched her dance in place to the music she was listening to until the bus pulled up and she got on. After she got on, he started up the car and began to follow the bus. He was so completely curious and intrigued that he just had to know what in the hell Abigail was up to consequences be damned.

He followed behind the bus as closely as he could until it stopped at a bus stop near a bar called 'The Rock'. He watched Abigail exit the bus and he frowned. He watched her enter the bar and let out a noise of displeasure. What in the HELL was she thinking coming to a place like this dressed the way she was?

He couldn't help the possessive and protective feeling that bubbled up in the pit of his stomach at the thought of other men seeing her dressed the way she was and showing so much skin.

Immediately, he found a place to park. After he parked the car, he got out quickly and wasted no time in entering the bar. He looked around but saw no sign of Abigail. Now, not only was he curious and intrigued, he was confused too. Where could she have gone to? He decided that his best bet would be to get a drink and find a place to sit so he could wait. He walked up the bar and asked the bartender for a whiskey and coke.

As the bartender got his drink together, he took a look around the place. It was like hole in the ground but looked very well kept for being so small. Instead of a DJ, there was a stage where a band was playing. He assumed that this was the 'house band'. For a house band, they played pretty decent and the music was pretty decent too. While the bartender finished up his drink, he continued to look for Abigail to no avail. Where in the hell could she be?

The bartender put his finished drink down on the counter in front of him. After picking it up, he left a couple of bills on the counter to pay for it and went to find a seat. He managed to snag one near the stage. Sliding into the booth, he shucked 'old red' and started nursing his drink. He continued to nurse his drink until the 'house band' finished their last set and left the stage.

Minutes later, another band came onto the stage and he almost spat his drink out all over the place when he saw who their lead singer was. It was Abigail.

He was in shock. When she told him about Fridays being her 'Abby Day' he wasn't expecting anything like this at all. Abigail began to sing and it didn't take him long at all to become totally enraptured her by her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Between her voice and the way she moved in that outfit he could feel his pants begin to tighten uncomfortably and he had to shift into a more comfortable position.

He had admitted to himself long ago that he was in fact attracted to her, but he hadn't realized on what kind of level until now. When he first saw her outfit when he was sitting in his car watching her running to catch the bus, he had been disgusted by it. Now watching her singing and moving on stage, it was driving him completely insane. He shifted once more but it was doing little to alleviate his growing problem.

As he continued watching her, he couldn't help the slew of dirty thoughts that entered his mind. He imagined her doing something like this for him in private with something far skimpier on and it caused a huge bolt of arousal to shoot through his system. He was almost painfully aroused now. He could feel his straining cock pressing against the inside of his pants, demanding attention. The urge to do something to alleviate some of the pressure was overwhelming. The place was dark and loud enough that he could probably get away with it too.

Abigail moved onto her next song. It was admittedly a lot dirtier than the first one, the way she was moving now could almost be considered erotic and it sealed the deal for him. He discreetly moved his hand between legs and palmed himself through his pants. He couldn't help the groan that fell from his mouth. It was like sweet relief and torture of the best kind at the same time.

He continued to stroke and palm himself throughout the entire song. By the time she started the last song of her set, he was on fire from the inside out. His hand moved from his painfully hard cock to the button of his pants. It would be oh so easy to undo the button and slip his hand in. As he contemplated doing this, her big green eyes locked with his stormy blue ones and they lit up in excitement.

"Fuck." He hissed to himself.

Now that she knew that he was watching her, he began to panic internally a little bit. While he wasn't exactly ashamed (something he would probably go to hell for) at what he had been doing, he knew that Abigail would probably be positively freaked out if she found out and that was the last thing he wanted. He had to calm himself down before she finished her last song because he knew that as soon as she got off that stage she would come to him. Immediately, he thought of the nastiest things he could. He knew it was the only thing that would calm him down enough that wasn't a cold shower considering that he didn't have access to one at the moment.

' _Dead kittens! Old Nuns! REALLY old nuns! Wong naked!_ ' He thought to himself.

He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Wong naked but thankfully it worked and he felt himself begin to calm down just as Abigail finished the last song of her set.

He watched her jump off the stage and she wasted no time in coming to him. She slid into the booth next to him and he made sure to keep his lower half turned away from her for the time being. Even though he was mostly calmed down now, he wasn't taking any chances.

She gave him a beautiful smile that seemed to stoke the fire inside of him all over again. He groaned internally. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Stephen! What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you because I am!" She giggled.

It was blatantly clear that she was buzzed. She must have done a couple of shots with her band mates before she started her set. She was making no effort to keep out of his personal space at all. She was so close to him that he could smell her. She smelled of something fruity and sweet and it was almost intoxicating. It was also doing nothing to help his situation. He had to clear his mind and think of an answer to her question that wasn't ' _I saw you leaving the dormitories and going to catch the bus. I became curious as to where you were going and followed you like some crazy stalker_ '.

Not only would that essentially kill any chance he had with her it would also scare her away from him and that is the last thing he wanted. It took a moment, but he got all of his brain cells in working order and he managed to string together an appropriate response to her question.

"Well, I decided that I needed to stop for a drink after I left the school for the day and found this place. I decided to give it a go. I did not however, expect it to come with such top-notch entertainment." He explained.

Thankfully, she bought his explanation, and he could see that she enjoyed the compliment as well. She blushed prettily and it made her all the more attractive.

"I am glad you liked it. Look, nobody knows that I do this every Friday, not even Wong. It's something that I do to blow off steam that nobody can interfere with. I don't care that you've found out about it but I am begging you not to tell anybody, please." She pleaded.

He gave her a gentle look and pushed her hair out of her face, he could tell how much doing this every Friday meant to her. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it for her.

"You have my word, I promise not to tell a soul about you coming here to sing every Friday." He promised.

She gave him a grateful look and placed a chaste kiss on his jaw. His stormy blue eyes widened at the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away. It felt way too good.

"Thank you." She murmured, curling into his side.

He made no move to stop her. In fact, he shifted so she would be more comfortable. He could care less about his 'situation' any more.

"You're welcome." He murmured back to her.

Flagging down a passing waitress, they each ordered another drink and talked about all kinds of different things. She even started getting into how she started singing at this bar. It turned out singing was something she was very passionate about and she had been using it as an outlet for quiet some time. He didn't think she could get anymore amazing.

Soon, she began to sag even more against him and he could tell her buzz had long worn off and fatigue was beginning to set in. He knew that it was time for them to go. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and it caused her to let a cute little noise from the back of her throat which he enjoyed thoroughly.

"Come on, sprite. It's time to go" He mumbled into her hair.

Immediately, he could see that she wanted to protest and then she let out a yawn. He snickered at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, alright. You win, let's go." She relented.

She slid out of the booth and so did he. He threw 'old red' on and let her to the exit. Before they left, she went to grab her things from behind the bar and she said goodbye to a couple of her friends. They exited the bar together and he tried to lead her to where his car was parked but she stopped and refused to move.

He gave her a questioning look and she looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"Stephen, you can't drive. You've been drinking!" She admonished.

He rolled his eyes and started to protest. Yes, he had been drinking from his flask earlier but that had been hours ago, and he only had two drinks in the bar. He felt totally fine and really didn't want to have to pay for a cab.

"Sprite, I feel fine to drive. I only had two drinks, I'm not even buzzed." He protested.

She continued to look up at him with those big green eyes of hers. He could tell it was really bothering her that he wanted to drive with alcohol in his system. When she was looking at him like that, he knew that he wouldn't be able to deny her what she wanted.

He held back an annoyed groan, he was annoyed with himself for giving in so easily. Before meeting her, he would have driven home without a second thought. It had only been a month and already she had him completely wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright, then what do you suppose we do?" He snarked playfully.

Smiling at him, she pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocked and waved it at him.

"Call a cab of course!" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue at him. He let her call them a cab and a few minutes later it pulled up. They both got into the back seat and without a second thought she curled up next to him again. He didn't stop her, he enjoyed her small body pressed up against his far too much. For the first part of the cab ride, the sat in a comfortable silence. Then Abigail looked up at him and broke the silence.

"Um Stephen? Look, I want to be honest with you, here. I really like you, probably a lot more then I should and definitely more than a friend, but I have no idea what to do. This has never happened to me before and I don't know what to do about any of it." She confessed.

At her confession, his eyes softened. He could tell how nervous she was and her eyes were begging him to let her she just didn't royally screw it all up by telling him all of that. Giving her a reassuring look, he stroked the side of her face tenderly.

"Oh sprite, you have nothing to worry about. I really like you too and I promise we can go as slow you need to." He reassured.

She gave him a huge smile that he couldn't help but return. It made his insides melt in the best way and he decided that he would try his best to make her smile like that for him all of the time. She settled back into his side and he started stroking her hip with his thumb. She let out a little sigh at the small touch.

They reached the school and the cab stopped in front of the dormitories. After telling the cab driver to wait for him, they got out of the cab together and he walked her back to her dorm. On the way there, she grabbed his shaking hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. He gave her an affectionate look and squeezed her small hand back.

Once they got to her dorm, they stopped in front of it. He looked down at her intensely and she returned it with a shy, innocent look that drove him wild. Instinctively, she stepped closer to him but then her shyness overwhelmed her and she tried to step back. He wasn't having any of it and gently jerked her toward him until she was pressed flush up against him. She let out a little squeak of surprise. With his free hand, he stroked the side of her face once more and then guided her lips to his. She let out a shocked gasp but made no move to push him away.

He brushed his lips against hers and it caused her let out her let a small mewl which only served to egg him on. He as quick to take advantage of her parted lips and his tongue gently probed the inside of her mouth. She shuddered against him and he let out a strangled groan. He had no idea simply kissing somebody could feel so good.

In such a short time, he had become totally and completely spellbound by her.


	8. A Big Steaming Bowl of Family Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! Here is a new chapter all ready to go! The first thing I have to do is thank everybody who left me a kudos last time around. They were great, and I really, really appreciated them like nobody even knows. Plus, the subscriptions and bookmarks always make my day so like I always say if you all could keep that stuff up I would be eternally grateful! It makes me so glad to see people enjoying this fic!
> 
> Chapter Notes: Okay! So this chapter turned out nothing like I thought it would. I had planned to end it elsewhere but If I had done that it would have been well over 8,000 words long even longer than the previous one and that would have made all my brains melt, no joke. So what I decided to do was essentially break it in half. So this half is all family drama and trauma but it is necessary for character growth's sake. Plus now, we get to meet Abby's parents and have their thoughts on the mess that is Courtney and Abby's relationship. I promise the next chapter will be all Abby/Stephen goodness again!
> 
> Okay! I think that's all I have to say!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abby, Courtney, Robert, Emma and Derek and the plot. Again, I would give anything to own Stephen though!

_Abby_

Abby let out a soft sigh. Currently, she was sitting on a bus on her way to her parent's house. In the end, she knew that Wong was right and she couldn't not go and visit her parents. She loved her parents very much and she knew that they loved her back just as unconditionally. She really enjoyed spending time with her parents and the last thing she wanted was for Courtney to ruin that too. She knew that all they wanted was for her and Courtney to get a long and it was all Courtney's fault that it wasn't happening. It was nothing she did and her parents wouldn't love her any less for it.

Thinking of stupid Courtney, she frowned deeply. Lately, she had really been pushing her about what the deal with Stephen was. Of course, she refused to tell her anything because the last thing she needed was Courtney sticking her big fat nose where it didn't belong and ruining her whole relationship with him. Her relationship with him was still so new and she was still figuring everything out. On top of that, this was the first time that she had something that was so totally and completely  _hers._ The very last thing she wanted was Courtney trying to take it away from her. It was bad enough that Courtney would find a way to bring it up at the dinner table. She could only hope that it wouldn't come up but considering that Stephen was tutoring her now it was a pipe dream to hope that because she knew that it would somehow come up when her parents asked her how school was going.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she saw that her bus stop was coming up. She yanked on the cord to signal the bust driver to stop and got up out of her seat. As soon as the bus stopped at her stop, she hopped out. Thankfully, her parent's house was only about five minutes away from the bus stop so it took her no time at all to walk there. Seeing that Courtney's stupid car was parked in the drive way, she sighed internally. She had hoped to get there before Courtney to avoid her spilling anything bad before she got there.

For a moment, she had to tamp down the urge to just out right leave and forget the whole damn thing. She knew that she could get away with leaving without them knowing that she was there in the first place and then phone them with some excuse as to why she couldn't come later. She thought of the talk that she and Wong had and realized that she couldn't do that. She loved her parents and she knew that they loved her and nothing Courtney did or tried to do would ever change that.

Taking a deep breath, she entered her parents house. She was immediately assaulted with the smell of very good barbecue and she couldn't help but smile. Barbecuing had always been her Dad's specialty. She sighed softly, despite everything that Courtney had done she was happy to see her parents. She missed them dearly. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door. She could hear Courtney nattering away in the kitchen and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Courtney never ever shut up.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, it took no time at all for everybody notice that she was standing there and the talking came to sudden halt. Immediately, both her Dad and mom got up to greet her. Courtney on the other hand just stayed at the table with a scowl firmly planted on her stupid face. Her mom hugged her first and then her dad gave her a giant bear hug. It was obvious how happy they were that she came and that made her feel good inside.

"Oh Abby! I'm so glad you came!" Her mom said happily.

"Welcome home, peanut." Her dad added, deliberately messing up her hair.

She made a face and tried to shoo her dad's hand away. Messing up her hair deliberately was something he had been doing for a long as she could remember. As annoying as it was to try fix her hair after he did it, she enjoyed the affectionate gesture very much.

"Hi, mom and daddy. I'm happy to be back." She murmured back gently, smiling softly at them.

After she finished greeting her parents, they went and sat down at their designated seats. She went and sat down at her designated seat since childhood next to Courtney. Of course, she was looking at her with a look that just screamed jealousy. She fought against the urge to roll her eyes out right. Didn't matter what she did, or what it was she got, it always managed to make Courtney jealous of her. Especially if it came from their parents. She wanted so badly to open her mouth and say something to her. But for their sake because they wanted nothing more than for them to get along, she decided to play nice.

"Hey, Courtney. How are you?" She asked politely.

Courtney gave her a look that screamed ' _If you think I am going to play nice with you, you are dreaming_ ' but responded to her question none the less.

"Hello Abby, I'm fine thank you." Courtney replied.

It was clear that Courtney was doing the bare minimum to be nice to her on purpose. She made a face but again she played nice and kept her mouth shut. Instead, she turned her attention to her parents she could tell that they were proud that she was trying so hard and that was all she really cared about. She was happy to see that they hadn't changed much at all. They were still dead-ringers for Dennis Quade and Blythe Danner. It was something that she teased them both about frequently and even Courtney couldn't dispute it. No matter how much either she or Courtney point it out to them they just couldn't see it. It was so funny.

Even if she had to put up with snobby Courtney, it was nice to be around them. She felt so loved when she was.

Relaxing a little bit, she started piling food onto her plate. Her dad made a mean barbecued rib and she was excited to dig in. As everybody else started digging in, her dad spoke up.

"So peanut, how is school been going?" He asked curiously.

Immediately, she tried to respond around a mouthful of food and her mother gave her an exasperated look.

"Manners, Abby!" Her mother scolded gently.

Giving her mom a sheepish look, she swallowed her mouthful of food and responded again.

"Sorry, Mom! School's been going good, daddy. Much better since I finally got help with that class I was struggling in." She replied happily.

Both her mom and dad knew how much she had been struggling with Anatomy and Physiology and how much it was bothering her. Not only had she been complaining to Wong about stupid A&P, but she had also complained to her parents about it too. They had suggested to her to get herself a tutor and they would pay for it, but she hated it when her parents spent so much of their money on her especially for something that she could probably fix on her own. That was why she bought the A&P coloring book in the first place, she had hoped that it would help her enough that she wouldn't have to resort to asking her parents for help. Thankfully, Stephen had offered to help her in the end and the problem solved itself.

Both of her parents looked very happy at the prospect of her getting help for her troublesome class. Her dad smiled warmly at her.

"That's excellent news, peanut!" He said happily.

He turned to Courtney and asked her the same question.

"What about you Pumpkin? How is school going for you?" He asked curiously.

Immediately, Courtney started going into great detail about how classes were going perfect for her and she wasn't struggling at all. She fought to keep a straight face. Again, the urge to say something was almost overwhelming but she kept her mouth shut. Courtney just had to make herself look better and play up the fact that she was struggling in one class. She rolled her eyes internally. She knew full well that Courtney probably slept with half the student body to get those perfect grades. She wanted so badly to call her out on it but she wasn't an asshole, didn't like starting fights and was actually TRYING to enjoy her family time so she kept her mouth shut and let Courtney natter away.

Instead, she concentrated on her dinner until Courtney turned her and looked at her with a look that she really didn't like at all.

' _Oh here we fucking go_.' She thought to herself.

"So Abby, who did you get to tutor you on such short notice? Tutors don't come cheap you know!" Courtney asked, pretending to be curious.

She started panicking internally. She knew that no matter how 'curious' Courtney sounded, she was actually fishing for information on this tutor to somehow use against her and it didn't matter what she said because she would figure out a way to use it against her no matter what the fuck she did about it. Why was she stuck with such a fucking bitch for a sister?

She decided that all she could do was be truthful and deal with the outcome. She just couldn't bring herself to lie in front of her parents.

"I got one of my teachers to help me, Courtney. Does it really matter?" She replied.

At her reply, Courtney gave her a look that just screamed ' _Sure that's all it is!_ ' which she did her utmost best to ignore. Her parents also looked at her with interest.

"Did you go and ask Wong for help?" Her mom inquired.

At what her mom asked, she fought to keep her face straight. She knew she would just have to explain about Stephen tutoring her and deal with whatever Courtney threw at her. She knew that her parents would understand and that was the most important part.

"Um no, you see he more on the chemical/drug end on the spectrum and can't really help me with the Anatomy and Physiology part. Another one of my professors, Dr. Strange offered to help me, he is my neuroscience professor. He was a world-renowned neurosurgeon and really knows his stuff. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn from such an amazing mind." She explained.

Courtney gave her an incredulous look and then burst out laughing.

"Are you saying Dr. Strange offered to tutor YOU? Get real! He never offers to tutor anybody ever. Why in the HELL would he offer to tutor you of all people?" Courtney snarked.

She glared heavily at Courtney and rolled her eyes. Of course, she would say something like that.

"Really, Courtney? Does it really matter why he offered to tutor me? The point is that I was struggling with a course and he offered to tutor me. That's it!" She snapped back.

Her parents were watching the exchange in shock. They both knew that they didn't get along all that well, but they had never actually fought in front of them before. She felt awful that this was ruining what was supposed to be a nice family dinner.

Courtney glared right back at her. She could see the jealousy and animosity just dripping from her pores.

"There in no way in HELL he would offer to tutor the likes of you. You had to have given him SOMETHING in return. Did you suck him off or something?" Courtney accused her.

She completely froze at what came out of her mouth. Courtney just pretty much accused her of being a whore in front of their parents. The last thing she wanted was for them to think she was like that.

"Courtney!" Her mom exclaimed in shock.

"You know what Courtney? I'm not like you. I don't need do things like that in order to get people to help me!" She hissed back.

"Abby!" Her mom exclaimed in shock once more.

As awful as she felt, she just couldn't stand to sit at the table and listen to Courtney accuse her of such terrible bullshit in front of their parents. She just had to leave. She got up to leave and her dad began to protest.

"Oh peanut, please don't leave!" Her dad protested.

Feeling tears pooling in the corners of her green eyes, she gave her dad an apologetic look.

"Sorry Daddy." She murmured.

Getting up from her place at the table, she tried to leave the room but of course Courtney had to follow her because she didn't know when to give it up. Ever.

"See, you couldn't take the truth and you just had to leave, didn't you? Didn't want to prove me right and show my parents to see what whore you really are!" She yelled.

For the first time in her life, she could have happily ripped Courtney's head off and shoved it up her stupid ass. She was so angry that she could barely formulate a proper response to what Courtney just yelled at her.

"Fuck you, Courtney!" She yelled back.

Back in the kitchen

_Robert_

Robert couldn't believe what just happened between his daughters. He knew that they had issues with getting along but he had no idea how bad it really was. Abby tried so hard and he had no idea why Courtney was so jealous of her. He and Emma tried to be as equal with them as they possibly could, and they made sure they each knew how much they were loved. They tried to help Courtney understand that just because Abby was adopted didn't mean that she wasn't her sister any less. Clearly, they didn't do a good enough job or messed up somewhere along the way.

Either way, he knew it was time that he and Emma sat Courtney down and talked to her about her behavior toward Abby because it had to stop. He and Emma knew how hard Abby tried to get Courtney to like her and she didn't deserve any of this. Especially after everything she went through in that Orphanage. He didn't even like thinking about it. His poor, little peanut.

He could hear Courtney and Abby shouting at each other and Emma looked at him with worry he knew that she hated fighting. Especially when it was between Courtney and Abby.

"Robert please, you have to do something to stop them!" She pleaded.

He nodded and got up from the table. He entered the hallway just in time to hear Courtney pretty much call Abby a whore. Abby was standing there in shock positively shaking with fury and he couldn't blame her. He was just as shocked and angry that Courtney would accuse her of such a thing out of jealousy. Enough was enough.

The more they continued to throw insults at each other and the more he heard the angrier he got. He couldn't BELIEVE what he was hearing and seeing. He thought he had taught Courtney better than to act like that! Especially to Abby, who wanted nothing more than for Courtney to treat her like a sister. As much as it pained him to have to do such a thing, he would protect one of his children from the other. Not only did Abby not deserve it, but Courtney's petty jealousy was getting out of control and it needed to be stopped. He wouldn't stand for such terrible behavior any longer.

Standing in-between Abby and Courtney, he made sure he was facing Courtney. She had to understand that her behavior toward Abby was unacceptable.

The only other time he had come this close to loosing his temper completely was the day he and Emma adopted Abby. He and Emma promised Abby that they would give her the life she so deserved and by failing to address Courtney's terrible behavior until now he felt like he had some how failed her. He would make it right one way or another.

"Courtney! That is enough! Your sister is not a whore! You apologize to her right now!" He told her in a voice that left no room protestation.

At what he said, Courtney glared angrily at him. He couldn't BELIEVE his own daughter was looking at him in such a way.

"Of course, you take her side and not mine! Why am I not surprised! I don't have to put up with this bullshit!" Courtney yelled back at him.

Before he could even say another word on the matter, Courtney picked up her stuff, put on her shoes and stomped out of the house slamming the door behind her. He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

He and Emma really needed to sit down with Courtney and have a talk with her. Not only was her behavior out of control but this petty jealousy toward Abby had to stop too. He never ever chose sides and Emma wouldn't either. They had more than enough love for both of them and they made sure that everything was always equal. He would always protect them both and do his best to heal their hurts like a good dad should. Right now, Abby needed his protection more than ever.

He turned his attention to his peanut and his heart broke. She was looking at him with a look that he knew very well.

She was scared that what Courtney said would make either him or Emma not want her any more. Immediately, he took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"I'm not a whore daddy, I swear!" She cried.

His arms tightened around her and he tried to sooth her any way he could.

"I know you not a whore, peanut. It's okay." He reassured her gently.

He let her to the couch in the living room so she could sit down. He knew that if he didn't help her to calm down that she might have a panic attack and that was the last she needed, and he wanted. Now that the fighting was over, Emma came into the living room and sat on the other side of her. She wasted no time in wrapping Abby up in a hug a 'special mom hug' as she called it which caused her to cry harder.

"I'm sorry I ruined our family dinner." Abby muttered softly.

Emma sighed and hugged her tighter. He pushed her hair out of her face tenderly.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't ruin our family dinner. None of this is your fault." She soothed.

It took a bit, but they managed to help Abby calm down enough that they could try and salvage their family dinner to some degree. He knew that ribs were her favorite and he didn't want her to leave without getting to enjoy them or her family time for that matter.

Once Abby was completely calm, they all headed back into the kitchen and to salvage dinner and give Abby the family time she needed and deserved.

Sometime Later

_Robert_

Robert snickered softly as he watched his peanut try not to fall asleep he knew fighting and dealing with everything that came with it took a lot of out her. She was all curled up in the passenger side seat of the car. Because it was so late, he decided it would be best to drive her home instead of letting her take the bus in the dark. He hated it when took the bus alone as it was. In the dark it was ten times worse. If he could prevent it, he would. He knew that she hated to be 'coddled' as she put it but he was her dad and that was his job for all intents and purposes.

He turned his attention back to the road in front of him and sighed softly. He was still trying to come to terms with what happened tonight and Courtney's terrible behavior. He thought he raised her better than that. Now he and Emma were going to have to have a hard conversation with her. He wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done. What she did was totally uncalled for and Abby didn't deserve to be accused of such things.

Thinking about the fight caused him to think of the cause of the fight. What was the big deal about this 'Dr. Strange' and why was getting tutored by him so important anyway? He thought about how Abby described Dr. Strange and an unpleasant frisson ran through his system. He had never witnessed Abby being infatuated with anybody before but the way that she talked about Dr. Strange led him to believe that something might be going on that he didn't like one bit.

He saw that Abby had fallen asleep with her head resting gently against the car window. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he had to know what the deal was with this 'Dr. Strange' and if he had to worry about it or not.

"Peanut, wake up. I need to talk you for a minute." He coaxed gently.

When she didn't stir, he gave her a leg a gentle shake and her eyes snapped open. She sat up straighter and looked at him.

"I'm awake daddy, what's the matter?" She asked curiously.

He gave her a gentle and affectionate look. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her to explain to him and the last thing he wanted to for her to think she was in any kind of trouble over this but he just had to know.

"Peanut, I know this won't be easy for you but I want you to tell me about this 'Dr. Strange'. Is he more than just your professor?" He inquired.

Immediately, she stiffened in her seat and her eyes went huge. That was all he needed to know that he was right. The thought of an older man any where near his vulnerable daughter set him on edge.

"Um yes, I think he might be but please don't freak out, daddy! I'm not even sure what it is yet but I do want to find out. I promise nothing has even happened yet!" She explained quickly.

At Abby's explanation, he let out a long sigh. His first instinct was to forbid her from seeing this professor of hers and make her drop the class or even make her change schools but he knew that he couldn't force her to do that. Not only was she mature and wise beyond her years, she knew what she was doing and he had to trust her. He knew that if something were to happen that she would come to him and Emma right away. He had to show her that he trusted her to make her own decisions but that didn't mean he had to like it or that he wasn't going to keep a close eye on her.

"Alright, I trust you but please don't wait too long to bring him around. I need to size him up and your mom will want to meet him." He told her seriously.

He could see the relief plain as day on her face and she smiled at him. He knew that he made the right choice.

"Thanks for understanding, daddy!" She said gratefully.

He smiled back and gave her an affectionate pat on the knee.

"Of course, peanut." He said affectionately.

Now that the seriously conversation was over, he and Abby settled back into a comfortable silence.

He was so happy to enjoy some quality, quiet father/daughter time with her. Of course, he was still extremely upset over what happened earlier, but he would fix it one way or another. He would happily spend the rest of his life showing Abby just how much he and Emma loved her.

He never ever wanted her to think otherwise.

The Next Day

_Abby_

Abby let out a frustrated sigh, she had been having a stellar day thus far. Her Anatomy and Physiology teacher had been unnecessarily harsh on her all lesson long and it was causing her anxiety to spike. If she thought Stephen treating her like shit for that first was bad, she didn't even know what the fuck to call what this bitch did to her. Plus, of course Wong made her stay late and tell him everything that happened to her yesterday. So, she still had all that shit floating around her head too.

She let out a soft sigh. She was still trying to process everything that happened yesterday herself. She couldn't believe Courtney had the gonads to insinuate that she was whore and she would suck Stephen off to get tutoring in front of their parents. Thank every god above they understood what was happening and helped her through the whole thing. It felt so good know that they were there for her one hundred percent and for the first time in so long it felt like she wasn't dealing with the way Courtney treated her alone anymore. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

After she told Wong everything that happened, he had to remind her that he had been right all along over and over like the annoying big brother that he was. For the first time in her life, she was happy to escape his classroom (she meant that in the most affectionate way possible) all she really wanted to do was see Stephen. She hadn't really had the chance to see him properly since Friday and now because of Wong she couldn't even sit in class early and talk to him.

Reaching Stephen's class room, she was shocked to see a sign taped to the door stating that Stephen had cancelled all of his classes for the day.

She was shocked, confused and just a little bit worried.

Since when does Stephen EVER cancel his classes?


	9. Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the new chapter as promised. Now, for this chapter I have to stress the M rating. There be smut at the end of this here chapter! I figured I would let everybody know now so they can skip it if they need to or whatever the case may be. Also, this is my first time writing a full smut scene of any kind so please bear with me and god help us all! Also like always thank you for all the kudos and comments they mean the world to me!
> 
> P.S. For anybody who is into this and The art of letting go of the past, I will be jumping back to that so I can get the second chapter going. Stay tuned for that!
> 
> Okay I think that is it! Happy reading, y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own the plot and my own characters and that is it. Again, owning Stephen would be awesome!

_ Abby   
_

Abby let out a frustrated noise. Currently, she was stuck in study hall and all she wanted to do was go and see Stephen. He had never cancelled a class before and she was worried sick about him. All she wanted to do was leave stupid study hall and go check on him. She sort of had a bit of an inkling about what was going on with him and that only served to increase her worry even more.

Unfortunately, she couldn't leave study hall because the teacher that was in charge of study hall this week was her bitch Anatomy and Physiology teacher, Professor Miller. She was being unnecessarily strict like normal and refused to let anybody leave until the hour was over. Not only that, but the stupid bitch insisted on glaring at her the entire time. Like what in the fuck did she ever do to her? Why couldn't have been Wong's week to be in charge of study hall? At least she could leave if wanted to if it was.

Oh how she wanted to flip this stupid teacher off. Knowing she could get into big trouble if she did, she settled for glaring right back her. She refused to let this teacher get to her if she could help it. Instead, she turned her attention to all of the papers that were sitting in front of her, she started trying to get them all organized. She knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on any actual work so she settled on trying to re-organize the mess that was her Anatomy and Physiology notes. Anything to make the time go faster.

Thankfully, it worked. She managed to work the hour away. As soon as it was up, she put all of her stuff away as fast as she could. She threw her bag onto her shoulder and left the room without looking back. She refused to spend any longer in that room than she absolutely had to, fuck that noise. As she walked down the hallway to her last class, she debated on whether she should just skip it all together or not. In the end, she decided to just skip it. Microbiology Level 1 was a class that she was actually doing very well in and in her mind making sure that Stephen was okay far out weighed the potential consequences of skipping one class.

Turning around, she headed in the direction of Stephen's class room instead. She had no idea if he was even there but she had to check. It took her no time at all to reach Stephen's classroom and she tried the door. She was shocked to find that it was not locked. She wasted no time in entering the room and found that all of the lights were turned off. She figured that if he was in the room he would be in his private office. She approached his office door slowly and began to hear muttering.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least she knew where he was now. Why he is was all alone in his private office in the dark, she did not know.

The closer she got to the door, the louder the muttering got. She tried his office door and that was of course locked.

She knocked on the door.

"Stephen, are you okay? What's the matter?" She asked.

The muttering stopped and then there was a long pause. Suddenly, Stephen spoke.

"Abigail, don't you have anything better to do, like studying or painting your toe nails or something? I really don't want you here right now." Stephen muttered, his voice was muffled by the door.

She rolled her eyes. She was not at all phased by what he just said. Whatever it was he was going through, she refused to let him deal with it alone.

"Yeah, there are probably better things I could probably be doing right now but honestly I would rather be with you. Now, can you please open the door?" She coaxed gently.

There was no response at first and she seriously wondered if he was ignoring her but then she heard him let out a deep, long sigh. She heard some shuffling and then the door clicked. She opened the door and entered the room. Stephen was sitting on the couch nursing his flask of whiskey. He looked awful. What in the hell happened to him?

"Oh, Stephen." She murmured.

She wasted no time in going to him and sitting down next to him. She could care less what he thought about it.

"Stephen, tell me what the matter is." She ordered softly.

He looked at her like he wanted to protest and possibly try to make her leave. She merely gave him a look and took his shaking hand in her small one. She gave it small squeeze.

"Look Stephen, you and I both know that I won't leave until you talk to me. I can be just as stubborn as you can." She said, giving his hand another gentle squeeze.

Stephen's look softened considerably and he let out another deep breath. He squeezed her small hand back.

"Oh sprite, what would I do without you? The accident that destroyed my career and robbed me the use of my hands happened two years ago today. This day is very difficult for me to deal with." He admitted softly.

She gave him a look of understanding. She couldn't even imagine how hard this day was for him and all she wanted to do was help him any way she could. She shifted a bit so he could rest his head in her lap. She let him continue talking without interruption.

"I just can't stop thinking about it. All of the what if's, what my life would have been like if I had pulled my head out of my own ass for thirty seconds and not drove so recklessly. I was on my phone, looking at my tablet and driving recklessly. I thought I was invincible, I KNEW BETTER yet I did it anyway and now look at me. Drinking the rest of my life away to punish myself for being so stupid. " He trailed off, choking up a little bit.

Immediately, she did everything she could to comfort him. She gently hand her hands through his messy hair and shushed him.

"Sssh Stephen, you can't let this eat you up like this. I know it's hard but the past is in the past and you can't change it. The only thing you can do is learn form it." She told him wisely.

He looked up at her and frowned. He scoffed at her.

"Of course, that's easy for you to say. How could you understand what I am going through?" He snapped.

She knew that was coming and she knew that he had to be patient with him. She understood what he was going through more than he knew and she would help him get through it any way she could.

"You might not think so but I do know exactly what you are going through but now is not the time to get into that. You can't keep punishing yourself for something that was an accident and I don't give a shit what you tell me otherwise. You are not dealing with it alone anymore. You have me and Wong to help you through it." She said firmly.

He sighed and then buried his face into her stomach, breathing in her scent.

"Oh little sprite, thank you. So much." He mumbled into her stomach.

She smiled softly and continued to sooth him by running her fingers through his hair.

"Of course." She mumbled back.

They sat in an companionable silence for quite some time before she decided it was time to get Stephen up and moving before he was too drunk to get back to his house. She nudged Stephen gently and he made a noise of protestation. She couldn't help but giggle softly and give him an affectionate look.

' _Oh, Stephen._ ' She thought to herself.

"Stephen, come on. If you don't get up now, you end up spending all night here." She giggled.

Stephen let out another groan of protestation.

"If it means my head never has to leave your lap, I am thinking about it." He said honestly.

She rolled her eyes and started trying to coax him up off of her lap. He put up a bit of a fight but eventually complied. Grabbing their things, they left his office and then left his classroom.

Before they left the school all together, they made a pit stop at her dorm so she could dump her all of her stuff. Stephen tried to get her to just stay there while he cabbed his way home but she refused. She wanted to make sure he got there safely. They exited her dorm and he called a cab.

When the cab came, they both climbed in. Like the cab ride they shared on Friday, she curled up into his side and he began stroking her hip. For the entire cab ride, they talked about non-sense things. If her feelings for him weren't already strong before, they were getting stronger by the minute. She had never felt anything so strongly for anybody before. She was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

All too soon, the cab ride came to an end and they reached his house. He got out first and she then she got out after him. She told the cab driver to wait for her and she walked with him to his front door. He turned to face her.

"Thank you for everything, my little sprite." He murmured softly.

He entered her personal space and she made no move to stop him. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She parted her lips and let out a little noise and he was quick to take advantage of it. She enjoyed the kiss as much as he did.

All too soon, it ended and he gently nudged her in the direction of the cab. Reluctantly, she complied and went back to the cab even tough it was the last thing she wanted to do.

_ Stephen   
_

Stephen sighed as he watched his little sprite walk back to the cab. Honestly, it was the last thing he wanted her to do. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask her to stay but he knew that it was far too soon for anything like that. He watched her get back into cab and watched the cab speed away.

Opening his front door, he entered his house and dumped his stuff. He threw big red onto his coat rack and left the flask of whiskey in his pocket. He knew he would probably need it later anyway. All he wanted to do right now was get ready for bed and try to sleep off some of the self induced misery he would probably have to put up with.

He wasted no time in going to his bedroom and started stripping off his clothes. As he did this, he continued to think about Abigail. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He had never met anybody like her before. He didn't know how he managed to get so lucky. Not only was she beautiful, but she was kind and her innocence drove him wild. He couldn't get those big green eyes of hers out of his head. It was like they were tattooed onto his brain.

He thought of how good it felt to have his face pressed against her stomach and how good she smelt. He thought about how good it felt when he stroked her hip and how she reacted to his kisses. She was so reactive to everything he did. He could only imagine what it would be like to have her naked and writhing underneath him.

At the image of her naked and underneath him, he could feel his body beginning to react and he could feel cock hardening in his boxers. His mind drifted to Friday night when he was stroking himself in his pants watching her singing that dirty song. Watching her move her body to the lyrics. That was all he needed.

He abandoned the thought of jumping into bed and went into his bathroom instead. He turned the shower on and got it to the right temperature. He stripped himself of his boxers being careful to mind his now straining cock and then hopped into the shower. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the base and his hips jerked a little at the sensation it caused.

It had been quite awhile since he had done this last. With the way his hands were, it wasn't the easiest task in the world. He did have toys of course but they didn't feel quite the same and it wasn't quite as enjoyable.

He started moving his hand up and down his straining length. He couldn't help the strangled noise that fell from his mouth. It had been while since it felt this good and he wanted to make it last as long as he could. He continued his movements and every once and while he would stop and pay special attention to his swollen head. Running his thumb over his slit, he gathered the fluid had gathered there and smeared it all over.

As he did this, he thoughts of Abigail shifted from her singing for him to her joining him in the shower. He imagined what it would be like having her with him. He imagined her on her knees in front of him while he watched the water travel all over her naked body and taking every inch in. That image in itself was almost too much but then he imagined what it would be like to watch her take his aching cock into her mouth for the first time.

The image of her there in front of him, on her knees and watching her little pink tongue dart out to taste the tip of his cock for the first time was almost too much for him to handle.

His movements were becoming jerky and erratic. He knew that he wouldn't last too much longer. He sped up his movements and his hips started jerking of their own accord.

"Abigail." He chanted over and over.

Soon, the tension reached it's peak and it snapped. He couldn't help the guttural noise that escaped from him as stars exploded behind his eyes. It had been so long since he had managed to have an orgasm so strong. It almost brought him to his knees.

"Fuck." He hissed.

As his movements began to still, he leaned his other arm against the shower wall and let his head fall onto it.

He watched the evidence of his orgasm go down the drain and tried regain his composure. It had been so long since he had felt so strongly for anybody in so long. Least of all one of his students but here he was and it wasn't just being attracted to her. It was everything she did for him.

What had Abigail done to him in such a short time?

The intensity of the feelings he had for her left him totally and completely thunderstruck.


	10. Once Upon a Tutoring Session and a Sister Fight from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey y'all! Here is a brand-new chapter of Professor's pet all ready to go! Again, there be smut at the end of this chapter so you can either read it or skip it is up to you. In saying that, this is the first time I have written smut with a female involved so if any body can let me know how I did I would be eternally grateful! Like normal, I must thank everybody who left me kudos(s) and feed back in the past! It always makes my day!
> 
> P.S. To those who read this and also read Aquaman, that is next on the agenda I swear! I will be alternating between this story and that story!
> 
> Okay I think that is everything I needed to say this time around! Happy reading y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abby, Courtney and the plot! However, I would love to get my hands on Stephen though!

 

 

 

_Abby_

Abby let out a soft sigh. She just exited her Microbiology Level 1 class and now she was on her way to Stephen's classroom for her first tutoring session. Even thought it was Stephen and she damn near trusted Stephen with everything, she was still extremely nervous. It was extremely embarrassing for her to have to show Stephen just exactly how much she sucked at this stupid subject.

It made her feel even worse considering just how important Anatomy and Physiology actually was. She would make a pretty shitty doctor if she didn't know where anything on the human body was. She let out another soft sigh. She decided that she would go and get herself an ice coffee before she went to Stephen's classroom. It would help greatly with her nerves plus it was on the way anyway.

Walking to the small café, she entered it and got into line quickly. She decided that she would order Stephen a coffee as well, it was the least she could do to repay him for tutoring her. She also decided to throw in a couple of chocolate chip muffins too. She knew that it would make Stephen happy. When it was her turn, she placed her order and waited patiently for it to be done. When it was done, she picked it up and left the little café quickly.

With her coffee and muffins in hand, she walked the rest of the way to Stephen's class feeling a little less stressed. It was amazing just how fast coffee soothed her soul.

Reaching Stephen's class room, she entered it and saw that the door to Stephen's private office was open a sliver and light was pouring out. Smiling softly, she walked up to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Stephen was sitting at his desk either grading papers of some kind or going over a lesson plan. Hearing her enter the room, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Well hello there, sprite. How was your day today?" Stephen asked curiously.

Smiling back at him, she held up her bag of muffins and the coffees.

"I lived and didn't kill my Anatomy and Physiology teacher if that's what you mean. I brought treats!" She said excitedly.

Stephen gave her an exasperated look and got up from his desk to help her with the coffee and muffins while she started dealing with her Anatomy and Physiology notes.

"Come now, it couldn't have been THAT bad!" He chuckled.

She stopped what she was doing for a moment and gave him some serious stink eye.

"Stephen, you have no hot fucking clue what that woman puts me through on a daily basis." She grumbled.

Giving her an affectionate look, Stephen stopped what he was doing and came to stand in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"Oh sprite, you're right. I don't know how bad it is but before you do anything rash let me tutor you a bit. Once we get everything sorted out it will be better, you'll see." He reassured gently.

She made a face, she knew that Stephen was right. She couldn't just go off the handle without getting help first. For all she knew it WAS just the subject and it wasn't the professor but that didn't mean that she had to be happy about it.

"Alright fine, you're right. Let's get all of this stuff sorted out and see what happens." She relented.

Stephen smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead that made her shiver. She would never get over how good it made her feel every time he did that.

"That's my good girl. Now, let's see what we've got to work with." He said, nudging her in the direction of the mess that was her notes.

She stuck her tongue out at Stephen but got back to work trying to organize her notes while he got back to doling out the provisions. Soon, she had all over notes spread all over his desk. She let him look them over while she got her computer out. While she did this, Stephen poured over her notes with a frown on his face. As he continued to read, his frown deepened.

"Sprite, do you not have the software on your computer that lets you draw these diagrams on it?" He asked curiously.

She blushed profusely when she realized what Stephen was trying to get at. She knew that her diagram drawing abilities were less than stellar but her computer was too old to run the software properly. How embarrassing.

"Um, the thing with that is that my computer might be too old to run the required software." She explained, trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice.

Stephen gave her a weird look at her explanation. She understood why that was. Her computer had to be an absolute dinosaur to not be able to run the software and it pretty much was. She had the laptop since graduating high school. It had been a graduation present from her parents and she was super reluctant to part with it. It had been through a lot of things with her.

She showed him her computer and the look on his face worsened.

"Sweetheart, that thing is an antique! It's no wonder you are having so much trouble in this course! I am surprised you made it this far as it is!" He told her seriously.

At what he told her, she gave him a look of extreme aggravation mixed with total exasperation.

' _Gee, thank you so much for the vote of confidence Stephen!'_ She thought in annoyance.

"Look Stephen, I know my dinosaur computer is old but it has been with me through a lot of things and I am not ready to part with it quite yet. So, could if you could stop dissing it and my ability to function and just help me that would be magical, thank you." She said, with pure exasperation dripping from every word.

Stephen chuckled at her exasperation and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! Let's just get started on getting all of your notes organized and then I can teach you how to draw better diagrams. Does that sound better to you?" He suggested.

She smiled at and nodded.

"Yes it does!" She agreed.

Together, they got to work on getting all her notes in proper order. After they did that, he helped her clean up some of the really messy ones so they were much more legible and he also taught her how to draw proper looking diagrams. All in all, by the time they were finished for the evening her notes looked a lot better and she was feeling a lot more confident in her ability to handle the class. She knew that she still had a long way to go but it was a decent start. She had no idea what she would have done without Stephen.

Momentarily stopping what she was doing, she looked up at Stephen and smiled.

"Stephen, thank you for helping me with this. I have no idea what I would have done without you." She told him gratefully.

Stephen smiled back at her affectionately.

"You are more than welcome, sprite. Now come on, you are exhausted. It's time you got back to your dorm." He said affectionately.

As to prove his point, she let out a long yawn and rubbed at her eyes with the heel of the palm of her left hand. Even though it was the last thing that she really wanted to do, she gathered the rest of her stuff together and let him let him lead her to his classroom door. Before she left the room, he gave her a long, languid kiss on the lips. She made a reluctant noise as he parted from her. He was making it incredibly hard to leave.

"Go." He murmured, gently nudging her toward the door.

She did as she was told and exited his classroom. However, she was NOT prepared for what or rather WHO was waiting for her on the other side. Courtney was standing there glaring absolute daggers at her. She damn near jumped out of her skin in shock.

"Courtney! What in the FUCK are you doing here?!" She hissed.

Courtney continued to glare daggers at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had to come and see if it was true. If Dr. Strange was really tutoring the likes of you!" Courtney hissed back.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. It took everything she had not to just simply punch her in the throat and be done with it.

"Are you fucking serious right now, Courtney? What will it take for your tiny little brain to figure out that Dr. Strange doesn't like you? You need to put your fucking big girl panties on and deal with it like an adult!" She yelled loudly.

The look on Courtney's face morphed complete anger to complete outrage.

"Excuse me?! The only reason why Dr. Strange likes you is because you brainwashed him. Just like you brain washed my parents!" Courtney snarled.

She saw red at what Courtney said. She could not BELIEVE what just came out of her mouth. All she wanted to do was rip her face right off.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her voice deadly calm.

Courtney grinned a terrible grin. It was clear that she knew that she was really getting to her and wanted to use it.

"You heard me, Abigail. I wish MY parents never adopted you." Courtney replied, just as deadly calm.

Abby sat there completely frozen. All she wanted since she got adopted was for Courtney to like her and nothing she did worked. All she wanted was a sister and now to hear this person who was supposed to be her sister wish she was never adopted. It was almost too much to take.

Suddenly, everything came to life and she could think of nothing but trying to rip Courtney's fucking head clean off her stupid body. However, before she could even move, an arm had wrapped itself around her waist.

Back in Stephen's Office

_Stephen_

Stephen sighed and stared at the lesson plan in front of him. All he could think about was Abigail again. It was becoming problematic in a very good way. Again, it had been on the tip of his tongue to ask her to stay and now it was becoming harder and harder to stop himself from asking her too.

She was unlike anybody he had ever met before and it felt like the more he was around her the more addicted to her be became. She was a like his own personal drug better than any alcohol he had ever drunk but it wasn't only that. The urge to help and protect her was also overwhelming.

While he didn't think ANY of it was bad, it made him feel totally and completely felt out of his element. He knew that he had once loved Christine there was no doubt about that but this was on a whole entirely different level.

As he contemplated this, he suddenly heard a bunch of shouting and commotion coming from outside of his classroom.

' _Just what in the HELL is going on out there?_ ' He wondered in shock.

He got up from his desk and went to go investigate. He opened his class room door and was shocked to see Abigail ready to rip Courtney in half. While he wasn't exactly sure what was said it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. He had to stop her before she did something she would regret later. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to keep her from wriggling free on him. It was easier said then done because she desperately trying to get free from him.

Courtney was staring at him in shock and he glared murder right back at her. Whatever it was that she told Abigail, it he could tell that it really hurt her and all he wanted was her to be out of his sight as fast as possible before HE did something that he would regret.

She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Courtney, I don't give a shit about anything you have to say. Get out of my sight now before I call the Dean on you!" He snarled angrily.

She looked at him with huge eyes and tried in vain to protest.

"But..." She started and he immediately cut her off.

"NOW!" He roared.

Thankfully, she finally got the message and left quickly. He was eternally grateful for that because he had been at the end of his rope and loosing his patience quickly with her. He turned his attention back to his sprite and quickly led her back into his classroom. He managed to get her back into his office and sitting onto the couch before the sobbing started. He tried to get her to let go of him so he could sit next to her on the couch but she was clinging onto him hard and refused to let go. She buried her face into his stomach and sobbed harder. He tried to calm her down any way he could.

"Why does she hate me so much? What did I do wrong?" She hiccuped.

He let out a long sigh. He immediately started putting together what Courtney told her. If he didn't already hate her before, he sure hated her now.

"Oh sprite, you did nothing wrong. You are an amazing person and if she can't see that, the fault is hers not yours. I know it is so incredibly hard but you can't let her win. I know that your parents love you and you have Wong and I. You are loved and it doesn't matter if she tries to tell you otherwise. Not only is it not true but it doesn't matter because she is wrong. You are so loved." He told her wisely.

Pulling back slightly, she looked at him with huge eyes and then hugged him hard.

"Oh Stephen, thank you so much for telling me that." She murmured, her voice muffled by his neck.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course." He murmured back to her.

Once she was a lot calmer, he shifted them into a much more comfortable position so he was lying on the couch and she way lying on top of him. They stayed like that for a long time until he could feel her starting to nod off against him. He groaned internally, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Every time he tried to move, she protested. Even though she was much calmer now, she was still very upset and he knew that it wouldn't be easy for her to part with him for the time being. He toyed with the idea of them just spending the night on couch were they were and then decided against it.

While he knew that Wong knew about the relationship, he wasn't ready to be caught in such a compromising situation with her yet. He could only imagine the explaining he would have to do if the dean caught them together instead. His next thought was to just take her home with him but something about that wasn't sitting right with him either. Then the lightbulb came on, her dorm. He could just stay with her at her dorm and then sneak out early in the morning before all the students woke up. It was perfect.

Looking down at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep and that didn't shock him. She had been so upset.

"Sweetheart." He murmured, gently nudging her awake.

She looked up at him with bleary green eyes. He gave her a tender look back.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to wake you but we can't stay here all night." He told her gently.

Immediately, her bleariness turned into alarm and her eyes became huge.

"But I don't want you to go, I don't think I can stand being alone tonight." She said, completely alarmed.

He knew that this was coming, he shushed her gently and calmed her back down.

"I know, how about I spend the night with you in your dorm. Would that help?" He suggested.

At his suggestion, she almost lit up and smiled up at him.

"YES!" She yelled loudly and then blushed profusely at her outburst. "I mean yes, I would love it if you could stay with me!"

He smiled back down at her, he was happy to see that she feeling even a little bit better and if staying the night was what she needed he wouldn't hesitate to do it. He decided that it would be a wise idea to get up her up and moving before she fell back asleep on him again.

"Alright then, up we get!" He said, gently nudging her off of him.

She let out an annoyed groan but did as he wanted and got up off of him. He really didn't want to separate from her either but he also didn't want to be in this room any longer and he knew that she really didn't want to spend anymore time in this room either. He helped her gather all of her things and they left is classroom together. He decided to just leave his things in his office because he knew that he could just retrieve them tomorrow.

The entire walk back to her dorm was pretty much silent. He could plainly see that Abigail was still very upset about what Courtney told her and he honestly couldn't blame her. He knew that it didn't matter what he told her, the feelings wouldn't just simply vanish. He honestly wished he COULD make them vanish. He didn't like seeing her so hurt.

They reached her dorm and she unlocked the door. He watched her dump her things and then she wordlessly headed to the bathroom. He decided the best thing to do was to get on with his own night time routine. He briefly entertained the idea of getting them some food but realized that food was probably the last thing on her mind. Instead he simply divested himself of his clothes down to his boxers and crawled into her bed. He knew that she wouldn't mind too much anyway.

He waited patiently for her to finish showering and to come out of the bathroom. When she finally did, he was rewarded with the most glorious sight.

She was standing before him in nothing but a white tank top and pair of little panties with cherries all over them. She had her unruly hair loose and her freckled face was slightly flushed from the hot shower she just had. The tank top she had on was doing little to hide those glorious breasts of hers and of course his body reacted to the view accordingly. He tried to ignore it the best he could, he knew that she needed comfort not THAT.

For a moment she froze and blushed, he knew it was because this was the first time she saw him shirtless and she was dressed in so little but the need for comfort soon outweighed her lack of clothes and his shirtlessness and she climbed into bed with him. She cuddled up against him and sighed softly. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having her so close in so little. He started stroking her bare shoulder with his thumb and he could tell that she was enjoying the sensation greatly.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind. He knew of a way that he could make her feel better and it would help her to fall asleep faster too. He didn't know if it was pushing his boundaries too much or not but he decided that he would try. The worst thing that could possibly happen is that she would tell him to stop and that was fine. He would never ever push her.

Gently, he moved his hand from her shoulder to cup her breast. The sudden touch caused her to flinch slightly and look up at him with huge green eyes but she didn't pull away from him or try to move his hand away.

"Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

She nodded softly and urged him to continue.

"It's okay, please don't stop." She murmured softly.

Now that he had her permission to keep going, he shifted her slightly so he could gain accesses to both of those glorious breasts of hers. He started stroking and rubbing in earnest making sure to pay special attention to her nipples until they were hard and standing to attention underneath her white cotton tank top. He couldn't believe how responsive she was to just this simple touch.

Soon, he had her writhing and mewling under his touch. He wanted nothing more than to slip his hands underneath her shirt but he knew she wasn't quite ready for that step yet. Still, that didn't stop the slew of dirty thoughts that entered his mind. He wondered how she would react to him using his mouth on her. That thought alone had him painfully hard. He knew that it was all about her this time and did his best to ignore it.

Instead, he put all of his focus on the task at hand and put his own arousal to the back of his mind. He kept up his ministrations on her breasts with one of his hands while he let the other one wander lower. He stroked along her hips and tummy until he reached just the top of her panties just below her belly button. Before he continued, he had to be sure he had her full permission.

He stopped his ministrations all together for a moment and this caused her to let out a low, needy moan of protest.

"Sprite, do you trust me?" He asked, looking into her eyes deeply.

She was looking back up at him. Her green eyes were blown with arousal. To know that it was him and him alone causing her to fall apart like this made him painfully hard. So much so that he could feel the pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock and onto the inside of his boxers. He briefly thought of touching himself while he touched her but he stopped himself. He would be good for now and have his own solo session to deal with his problems later.

"Yes Stephen, I trust you just please don't stop touching me! I need you!" She mewled.

To here those words come out of her innocent little mouth was all that he needed. He moved his hand from just below her bellybutton to her cloth covered slit. He was shocked to see just how wet she was for him already.

He started stroking and it caused her hips to buck involuntarily in response to the touch. She let out a little gasp that was like music to his ears.

"Do you like that, sprite?" He murmured, nipping at her ear playfully.

"Mmmmm." She murmured back.

He stroked until her hips started to buck up and meet his movements and then he started circling her cloth covered clit with his thumb. Her movements started to become erratic and he knew that she would cum soon. He gently pressed down on her clit and watched her come undone.

"Stephen, I'm going to...Oh god!" She moaned loudly.

This was one of the single most erotic moments of his life. He had never managed to make any girl he had been with cum like this before Christine included. None of them were near as responsive to his touch as she was, it was a glorious sight to behold and he couldn't get enough of it. Looking at her tenderly, he began to sooth her down from her orgasm and she cuddled into him.

"Do you feel better now, sprite?" He mumbled into her hair.

She sighed softly and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"Oh yes, but what about you?" She inquired softly.

He chuckled softly and nuzzled his face into her neck. He placed a soft kiss there. Of course she was worried about him.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I promise that I will be fine. Now go to sleep." He said soothingly.

He heard her mumble something that sounded like 'okay' and the he could feel her beginning to drift off. He sighed to himself and let his hand stroke along her back. He wondered to himself just how in the HELL he was supposed to spend every night without her after this.

_Abby_

Abby couldn't get over how good she felt. While she did technically know what an orgasm felt like she had no idea it could feel like  _that._  Her limbs felt like molasses and her brain felt all fuzzy in the best way. She wondered just how in the HELL she was supposed to be without him now. She sighed softly as her thoughts shifted back to Courtney because of course they did.

Unfortunately, no matter how good Stephen made her feel it couldn't make her totally forget what Courtney did BUT she knew that he was right.

As she drifted off, she couldn't help but think one final thought. She knew that she was well loved and cared for.

She also knew that Stephen cared about her a lot, he showed her as much tonight and that was all that mattered.


	11. Anniversary Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the chapter already to go like I promised! Everything is good to go and all of the snags are all worked out! First off, I want to thank everybody for the all the kudos(s) and comments. This isn’t easy stuff to write by any means! I also want to give a special shout out to Ivegotmadskillz for sticking with me through thick and thin and Erin for helping me with this gem without her I would still be stuck! 
> 
> Notes: Okay so this chapter is complete fluff and smut. It centres solely on Stephen and Abby’s one mothing anniversary! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I think that's all I have to say! Happy reading everybody!

_Stephen_

Stephen sighed softly. He was currently in this kitchen trying to make brownies for his and Abigail’s one-month anniversary. He knew that it was probably incredibly cheesy to put such an elaborate thing together over only one month of being together, he just couldn’t help it. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her. He really want to do something special for her that was ‘all about her’. After everything that she’s been through, she deserved to be spoiled rotten.

Unfortunately, cooking was not the easiest task with the way his hands were now but for her he was willing to put up with it. He had gotten most of the batter together okay except for the egg part and was now trying to fish out all the egg shells out. Who knew that it was so hard to get egg shells out of brownie batter?

After a bit of effort, he managed to pick them out and got the rest of the batter together. Once he got the batter in the oven, he went about setting up the table. He decided on getting some beer and ordering a couple of pizzas. He knew that Abigail always preferred simple things over something elaborate and would much prefer the beer and pizza over a fancy dinner.

He set up the table, got the beer in the fridge and went order the pizzas. After he finished all of that, he sent Abigail a text asking her to come to his house for her tutoring session instead of having it in his class room.

She took the bait easily and he smiled to himself.

He just couldn’t wait to show her the surprise he put together for her.

In Abby's Dorm Room

_Abby_

Abby let out a happy sigh. She was currently getting ready for her tutoring session with Stephen. It had honestly become the best part of her week. It was her Abby and Stephen time and she loved it. Even though she was still dealing with her Anatomy and Physiology teacher, she was grasping the subject much better because of Stephen’s tutoring and that was helping immensely.

It had been one month since she and Stephen started officially dating so she decided that she would do a little something for him to celebrate. She opted out of study hall today and decided to leave campus and pick up some treats instead. She knew a place that made the best chocolate chip muffins she had ever tasted. She also picked up a couple of different kinds of specialty coffees for him to try. She found out how much he enjoyed he grinding his own beans so she made sure to get bags of beans instead of the pre-ground kind.

After she did all that, she returned to campus to go to her last class. When she got there, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her last class of the day had been cancelled. This gave her a lot more time to get ready for tonight. She knew that it was only their one month anniversary but she wanted it to be extra special.

For the first time in her life, she felt like something special was happening to her and it was all for her and she wanted to celebrate it. Going back to her dorm, she put away all of her school stuff and wasted no time in heading to the bathroom. After turning the shower on, she stripped down and hopped in. First, she washed and conditioned her hair and then she concentrated on her body. She made sure every part was smooth and clean. She honestly had no idea how far things would go tonight but she wanted to make sure that she was prepared for anything.

Recently, she had been doing a little research on certain ‘things’ and she was really hoping to put some of those ‘things’ into practice tonight. She really wanted to do something special for Stephen to thank him for being so good to her. She wanted to make sure that every part of her was perfect. She knew that Stephen loved all of her no matter what but this was her very first relationship and she wanted to do it right.

Satisfied that everything was clean and smooth, she turned off the shower and hopped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and then brushed her teeth. After she finished with her teeth, she exited her small bathroom and went to go get dressed. Earlier in the week, she went on a shopping trip to pick up some groceries and other things. She decided to treat herself to some new undergarments and was very excited to show them off to Stephen tonight. She had bought two different sets. A little black, lacy number and something more casual. She decided to go with the lacy, black outfit because tonight was special.

After slipping them on, she went about picking out an outfit to go over top. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She wanted to wear the outfit she had on the very first time Stephen saw her sing. He may not have noticed it, but she definitely noticed how much he seemed to enjoy the outfit and she knew that he would enjoy seeing it on her tonight. He was the very first person to actually see her sing and it made the whole moment all the more special. She wanted to ‘pay homage’ to it so to speak.

Going through her drawers, she pulled out the skirt that Stephen loved so much and slipped it on. After she did that, she found her lacy tank top and slipped that on too. To finish the look off, she put her on her favourite corset over top. Satisfied with the way her outfit looked, she moved onto her hair and face. She teased her hair so it was curly just like when Stephen saw her sing for the first time. She put half up and kept half down so it would be out of her face.

For her face, she decided on natural make up. She was lucky enough to have pretty nice skin and usually got away with the bear minimum. She knew that Stephen also preferred her with less make up too.

Just as she fished putting the finishing touches on her make up, her phone suddenly beeped from somewhere on her bed. She stopped was she was doing and fished her phone out of her bed sheets. She smiled when she saw that she had a new text from Stephen.

She opened her phone and read the text.

**_Hi, Sprite! How would you feel about having our tutoring session at my house tonight? I have a surprise for you!-S_ **

At Stephen’s text she just about let out a happy squeal. She couldn’t believe that Stephen was inviting her to his house and she was so curious as to what he had planned! She quickly typed out a reply.

**_Hey Stephen! I would love to come to your house for our tutoring session! I will be there in a little bit, is that okay with you?-A_ **

Stephen replied to her text quickly. She couldn’t help but snicker at how fast he replied to her, he must have been waiting for her reply.

**_Of course! See you soon, sprite!-S_ **

She smiled, it was obvious he was happy that she said yes to going to his house for their tutoring session. As if she would say anything else besides ‘yes’!

**_See you soon!-A_ **

After she typed a quick reply to Stephen, she got her over night bag together. She knew that once she got there, there was no way that she wasn’t going to spend the night with him. For the most part, he has been spending most nights with her in her dorm. Unfortunately, there were nights where he couldn’t stay and those really sucked. She would never ever pass up a chance to spend the night with him especially at his house.

Even though she knew the chances of actually getting in any actual tutoring were slim, she made sure to gather all of her Anatomy and Physiology notes too. She also made sure to grab all of Stephen’s goodies too. Satisfied that she had everything, she left her dorm and made sure to lock the door behind her. Even though she was certain that Courtney still had no idea where her dorm was, she never took any chances.

Carefully as she could, she made her way through the campus. The very last thing she wanted to do was run into Courtney. She was still pissed off at her for saying what she said and if she could never have to see her again she would be happy unfortunately that was impossible so she settled for trying to avoid her like the plague for the time being. Thankfully, she managed to make through campus and to the bus stop without much trouble. She waited patiently for the bus and thankfully it came quickly. She hopped on and found a seat.

The whole bus ride she could barely contain her excitement, this was her first time seeing the inside of Stephen’s house. Not only that, she couldn’t help but wonder what kind of surprise Stephen had planned for her. For the first time in so long, she feel so happy and unconditionally loved. She knew that her parents loved her there was no doubt about that but this was the first time that somebody loved her and she didn’t have to share it with anybody else or have the risk of somebody trying to wreck it. It made her feel so good inside.

Finally, the bus reached her stop, and she pulled on the cord. Once the bus came to a complete stop, she hopped off and walked the rest of the way to Stephen’s house. Reaching Stephen’s front door, she knocked on the door and waited. Soon enough, she heard a bit of shuffling that was punctuated by a couple of swear words. She couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Clearly, she had interrupted something.

The door swung open and there stood Stephen looking very annoyed. She gave him a curious look what had annoyed him so much?

“Hey Stephen, is everything okay?” She asked curiously.

As soon as Stephen saw her, he began to calm down a bit.

“Hi Sprite, yes everything is fine but I think I may have ruined part of your surprise.” He explained.

If she wasn’t curious before, she was now. What on earth was he trying to surprise her with that went so wrong?

“Stephen, I’m sure it can’t be all that bad. Why not let me see what happened and we can try to fix it?” She suggested.

Stephen gave her a look, it was clear that he was very frustrated and embarrassed. She gave him a gentle look back, there had to be a way to fix whatever went wrong.

“I don’t think it can be fixed but I will humour you. Come on, the kitchen is this way.” He muttered.

After placing her stuff down next to the front door, she followed Stephen into the kitchen and instantly saw what the issue was. There sitting on the counter was a pan of brownies that weren’t exactly burnt but they were way over cooked. Like she was certain that if she tried to cut a piece out she suspected that she wouldn’t be able to stick the knife in the brownie to cut it in the first place.

She could see the red on the tops of Stephen’s cheeks and her green eyes softened.

“Oh Stephen, it’s okay. It’s just a pan of brownies. The fact you tried to do this at all makes me so incredibly happy!” She said soothingly.

Immediately, Stephen became to calm down some and she could tell that what she said really helped a lot.

He gave her a tender look and bent forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“Thank you, Sprite. I really needed to hear that.” He told her earnestly.

She giggled and smiled cheekily into the kiss.

“Oh I know you did. Stay here, I have something for you I think you are going to like.” She murmured softly against his lips.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him so she could leave the room and retrieve her gifts for him. She came back in the room with her bag of gifts in hand and placed him on the counter in front of Stephen.

“Here! I got you a couple of things that will surely take your mind off of the brownies!” She giggled.

He gave her a look but looked inside the bag. Immediately, a huge smile formed on his face and she knew that she made him very happy. He pulled out the bags of coffee beans and muffins out of the bag.

“Abigail, this is perfect! Thank you!” He told her happily.

He entered her personal space and placed tender kiss on her lips which she enjoyed thoroughly.

“Mmm, you’re welcome.” She sighed.

After a few minutes, he parted from her and she made a noise of protest. He chuckled softly.

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you in the dining room.” He said, taking her by the hand.

Curious as to what kind of surprise he might have cooked up for her, she let him lead her into the dining room. The entered the dining room together and she was shocked to see that he had her favourite beer and pizza sitting on the table. Now she understood why he was trying to cook the brownies. Honestly, she couldn’t have asked for a better surprise than this. She was not one for anything fancy at all. To see that Stephen had taken that into consideration made her heart melt.

She turned to him and damn near jumped into his arms.

“Oh Stephen, this is perfect! Thank you so much!” She gushed happily.

He hugged her back. She could tell that he was very happy that his surprise was a hit with her.

“You are very welcome, sprite. Now let’s dig in before it gets too cold!” He told her, leading her to a chair.

She sat down and immediately began to serve herself some pizza. She couldn’t help but think about how perfect this all was and how happy it made her.

_ Stephen _

Stephen watched affectionately as Abigail dug into her pizza. He was so happy that she was enjoying her surprise so much. He wanted her to be spoiled. He desperately wanted her to have something that was all for her. He helped himself to some pizza and a beer.

Together they polished off the meal. Afterward, he started cleaning everything up and of course she insisted on helping him. So he washed dishes and she dried them. Half way through, he turned to her. He wondered whether or not he should suggest they watch a movie or maybe do something else. He decided he would ask what she wanted to do.

“Sprite, did you want watch a movie or would you rather do something else?” He asked curiously.

At his question, she looked up at him and the look in her beautiful green eyes made a jolt of arousal run through his body.

“Actually, I have one more thing I would like to give you but it requires your bedroom. Are you okay with this?” She asked coyly.

At what came out of her innocent mouth, he gave her a heated look. He was more than okay with that.

“I am way more than okay with that.” He replied huskily.

Together, they finished quickly with the clean up. After everything was done, he led her to his bedroom. On the way there, she picked up the rest of her stuff that she left by his front door and they entered his bedroom. She wasted no time in dropping her stuff and taking off her hoodie. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was wearing the outfit she wore the first time he heard her sing. Letting his stormy blue eyes rove over every inch of her body, they stopped at her perfect, pert breasts. He couldn’t get over how perfect they looked in that corset. He could feel his cock hardening his pants at the sight.

She entered his personal space, she started running her hands down his chest and then started pulling his shirt free from his pants.

“Stephen, I would like to try something with you but I’ve never done anything like this before ever.” She murmured.

He gave her a gentle look and ran a hand through her messy hair.

“Sprite, it’s okay. You can do whatever you want to me and take as much time as you need.” He reassured.

She smiled at him and began tugging his shirt free from his pants. She started undoing the buttons and he helped her shuck it off of him. She started exploring every inch of his chest. Her touch was soft, gentle and it felt so good. She ran her small thumbs over his nipples and it sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. It was obvious that she could see what she was doing to him, she blushed but it didn’t deter her. Instead, she began to work at his belt. Her hands were shaking slightly, so helped her get it undone. She gave him a grateful look.

Together, they got his belt undone and he wasted no time in shucking his pants. Now, he was standing in his boxers and they were doing very little to hide his straining cock. He saw that Abigail was staring at it. It was clear that this was her first time seeing one. He felt a surge of pride and possessiveness at that. It made him feel incredibly good that he was her first and only one for all of this.

Cautiously, she reached out and touched his cloth covered cock. The simple touch was almost enough to bring him to his knees.  
As she started exploring him, he couldn’t help the guttural moan that fell from his lips. As innocent and unpractised as her explorations were, they were driving him wild. It didn’t take her long to become braver, she stuck her small hand in his boxers and wrapped her small around the base of his cock. The touch caused his hips to jerk forward involuntarily.

“Fuck.” He hissed.

Immediately, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with huge eyes and let go of him. He missed the touch immediately.

“Did I touch it wrong?” She asked worriedly.

He gave her tender look and put her hand back where it was.

“No sprite, of course not. That just felt really good, I promise.” He reassured.

He urged her to start touching him again and she did. She ran her small hand up and down his shaft and then concentrated on his head. Running her thumb up and down his slit, she smeared the fluid that she found there. She sped up her innocent ministrations and soon he was just about bucking into her hand. Suddenly, she stopped and he looked at her curiously.

“I want to try something.” She murmured.

She tugged down his boxers and he kicked them off. For the first time, he stood nude before her and he could tell that she was enjoying the view. This of course was a huge boost to his already inflated ego. Backing him into the bed, she gently forced him to sit at the edge of it and the nestled herself in-between his legs. He looked at her in shock, she wasn’t going to do what he thought she was going to do was she? He had to be sure that she was comfortable doing this for him.

“Sweetheart, are you sure that you want to do this? A hand job would suffice just fine.” He asked gently.

She smiled at him and stroked his bare thigh affectionately.

“Stephen, it’s okay. Of course I want to do it.” She told him reassuringly.

To prove her point, she reached out and touched tip of her tongue to the swollen tip of his cock. He got even harder if that was possible. He shuddered at the gentle touch. She ran her little tongue along the slit and then took the whole thing in her mouth. Whatever she couldn’t fit into her mouth she used her hand on. As she sucked and bobbed her head, he fought to keep his hips from moving in time with her movement. The last thing wanted to do was accidentally make her activate her gag reflex. This was her first time doing this and he didn’t want to scare her. She was looking up at him with those innocent green eyes and his cock was in her mouth, she was driving him insane in the best kind of way.

As she continued to lick and suck him, she removed her hand from the base of his cock and started fondling his balls. His mouth fell open and a strangled moan escaped him. He knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He tried to warn her.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna...you have to move!” He growled.

Instead of moving out of the way, she grinned around his cock and continued her ministrations.

“Mmmhmmm” She moaned.

The vibrations from her mouth sent him over the edge and his hips jerked involuntarily. With a yell of her name, he started emptying himself inside of her mouth. She took every drop he had to offer and swallowed all of it. She licked every inch of him clean and then his cock came out of her mouth with a loud ‘pop’. Despite the fact that she was un-practiced, that had to be one of the best blow jobs that he’s ever had. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like when she got used to doing it, she would be the end of him yet.

She smiled at him and then licked her hand clean. He held back a groan at the sight, she really was trying to kill him.

“Well, that wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. I actually enjoyed doing it.” She giggled.

He let out a growl and then entered her personal space. He wanted to return the favour. He wanted to show her what his hands and mouth could do.

“Cheeky little minx, I think it’s time for me to return the favour.” He growled huskily.

Her pupils dilated at the sound of his voice, he knew that he was turning her on. He gave her a shit eating grin and helped her up so she was standing in front of him. He wanted to take his time with her and undress her slowly. He wanted to see all of her. He started with undoing her hair and then moved to her corset. He took his time undoing all of the laces and then letting it fall to the ground. For a moment, he observed her. Her cheeks were already pleasantly flushed and she was breathing heavier. He enjoyed what he was doing to her thoroughly. He stroked down her sides and grasped the hem of her tank top and started lifting it up. She automatically lifted her arms to help him. He lifted the tank top over her head and then discarded it with her corset. He took in her little lacy black bra and bit back a groan. He could feel his cock twitching at the sight be he ignored it for the time being. It was about her now.

Instead, he got to work on undoing the clasp of her little skirt. He undid it and let her skirt fall down her legs. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside. He saw that she had on matching lacy black underwear that barely covered her glorious ass. She was beautiful and he slowly took in every inch.

“Do you like them?” She asked coyly.

He looked at her hotly and gave her a wolfish grin.

“Sprite, you are gorgeous and you look so sexy in them but I think you will look even better out of them.” He purred.

He stroked her clothed breasts and then reached around to unclasp her bra. She let it fall to the ground and now she stood before him in only her little panties. He turned his attention to her naked, perfect, pert little breasts seeing them unclothed for the fist time. He couldn’t help but stroke and tease them a little bit. He could see how much she was enjoying the touch.

He entered her personal space and placed a tender kiss onto her lips. He moved his hands from her breasts to stroke down her ribs and then let them rest on her hips for a moment. Then he tugged her little panties so they fell down her legs. She kicked them off and they joined the pile of clothes on the ground. For the first time, she stood completely naked before him. He made sure to take every inch.

From her perfect, pert little breasts all the way to the perfect little slit between her legs. She had only a little thatch of hair above it and he could see that she was already wet for him. She was perfect.

She blushed under his intense scrutiny and he stroked the side of her flushed face.

“Sprite, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are perfect.” He told her tenderly.

He could tell that his words helped and her embarrassment ebbed away a little.

“Thank you, Stephen.” She murmured softly.

He kissed her tenderly and she let out a happy noise.

“Of course, now go lie down onto the bed.” He ordered softly.

Doing as she was told, she went to the bed and laid down onto it. She watched him curiously as he approached his bed and climbed on top of her. Immediately, she tensed a bit and she looked up at him with huge green eyes. He wasted no time in trying to calm her. He stroked her sides lovingly.

“Sprite, it’s okay. I promise I won’t do anything that you don’t want to do. I just want to return the favour. We won’t go any farther than you want to go.” He reassured.

She gave him a sheepish look at her reaction.

“I know, I’m sorry I freaked out a little bit.” She said sheepishly.

He gave her a tender look and stroked her hair out of her face.

“There is no need to be sorry now let me make you feel good.” He murmured, placing tender kisses on the tender spot just behind her ear.

He pulled back slightly and nipped her ear playfully. He could tell that she enjoyed the sensation immensely. While he continued to nip at her ear playfully, he started stroking her breasts paying special attention to her pert little nipples until they were standing to attention and she was mewling into his ear. He switched out his hands with his mouth and started lick and suck at her breasts. He made sure to pay special attention to each one until she was just about writhing underneath him. He moved his attention from her breasts to her soft stomach and placed kisses on every inch that he could reach. He kissed his way down until he reached the apex of her thighs.

Her slit was wet and glistening for him. Before he used his mouth on her, he decided that he would tease her with his fingers first. He knew that this was her first time being touched in this way and he wanted her to enjoy every minute. He gathered the fluid that he found there and started circling her clit with his thumb. She let out a guttural moan that was like music to his ears.

“S-stephen!” She moaned.

He couldn’t help the shit eating grin that formed on his handsome features.

“Do you like that, sprite?” He asked huskily.

“Yesss.” She hissed in pleasure.

Now that he had her feeling good, he gently probed her entrance with one finger and this caused her eyes to snap open. She looked up at him and he calmed her once again.

“Trust me.” He murmured softly.

After he had calmed her back down, he slid one finger inside of her and continued to circle her clit with his thumb until she was bucking in time with his ministrations. He slid another finger in and she mewl in response. She was so tight, he could only imagine how it would feel to have her wrapped around his cock. Soon, he could feel that she was just about to cum. He replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He probed her entrance with his tongue and nipped playfully at her clit.

“Stephen, I’m going to, I can’t stop it!” She mewled loudly.

He quickened the pace of his ministrations determined to bring her over the edge.

“Cum for me, sprite! I want to see you!” He growled.

With one final swipe of his tongue, she fell over the edge and let out a yell as she did so. He greedily took every ounce of nectar she offered him and licked her clean being sure to leave no trace behind. She was shaking with the force of her orgasm.

He crawled back up to her so he could cuddle her into his side. She was positively vibrating so he pulled up the blankets around them.

“Stephen, that was amazing.” She murmured tiredly.

He chuckled softly, tenderly bringing her down from her orgasm.

“I am glad you think so.” He mumbled placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

She nuzzled into his chest and let out a tired yawn. He knew that she was spent and he was more than okay with just cuddling with her. He would never get over how much he enjoyed watching her come apart at his hands (and mouth) and he knew that it would only continue to get better from here.

He watched her tenderly as she began to drift of to sleep.

Even though the words hadn’t been spoken between the two of them yet and it had only been one month, he knew that he was already hopelessly in love with her.

And he was more than okay with that.


	12. Shoulder Note

Hello Everybody!

Alright, so I feel I have to level with everybody. I know this is another author’s note and I am so sorry but I have hit a snag in my updating. About 3 weeks or so ago, I hurt my shoulder at work and it is really difficult for me to type for long periods. It is unbelievably frustrating and I really hate it. I have a chapter of the art of letting go of the past, Professor’s pet and Away from here all started but I just can’t type long enough to finish them. I honestly can’t even…there really are no adjectives in the English dictionary to describe how frustrating this really is. I know you are all waiting for more stuff and I want to give you more stuff but I am stuck. ANYWAY, I just want to let everybody know I was working on things until this happened and derailed EVERYTHING. I am really hoping to get back in action soon but in the meantime thank you all for not giving up on me yet. I will be back in action as soon as humanly possible I promise!

Thanks for hanging on!

~Ryu


End file.
